


傀儡（My Unshaped Form中文翻译）

by HaveNoName



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, F/M, Needles, Past Suicide Attempt, Science, Spies, past psychological torture, scary medical science, 可怕的医学实验, 科学实验, 过去的心理折磨, 过去的自杀企图, 针管, 间谍, 鲜血
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveNoName/pseuds/HaveNoName
Summary: 明明有那么多人选，他们却偏偏选择了Bruce Banner，让他来找她。他也拒绝过，他大概也知道，他根本不可能找到她。
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	傀儡（My Unshaped Form中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Unshaped Form](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795727) by [atrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata). 



> **Notes From me：**  
>  这次翻译采用了更多的意译而不是直译，希望能让整篇文读起来更为通顺，但是我毕竟是业余的，其实很多地方连原文都没读得很懂，所以只能直译。
> 
> 我习惯性保留了所有漫威人物的名字，其他名字都用了中文（这一部分其实只有一点点）。
> 
> 发现任何问题或者翻译错误麻烦告诉我一声，让我可以改正。
> 
> 关于下面作者提到的翻译功能（对于部分非英语语言，把鼠标放在上面停留一会可以看到英语翻译）这个效果我不会做，所以这边没有这个功能，想知道的话可以自己查一下，或者点去原作那边，不过确实大部分联系上下文就可以理解了。
> 
> 关于作者后记中提到的普希金的诗，我没有找到中文译本，所以这一部分也都是我自己翻了，如果有人知道中文译本的话麻烦也请告诉我一声，我可以把它换掉。
> 
> 举手之劳，看完请不要忘记给原作点点小红心。
> 
> Thanks again to atrata for letting me translate this story.
> 
> **Notes from atrata（translated）：**  
>  **原作Notes（中文翻译）：**  
>  我想我写的是一篇言情。我想我什么都写了。
> 
> 另一个备用的梗概：五场葬礼和一个科学实验。时间线紧接着冬日战士之后。
> 
> 可能会用到：对话中存在一些其他语言，把鼠标放在上面停留一会可以看到英语翻译，不过联系上下文应该也都可以理解。（但是手机上没有这个功能）

***

_对我来说，崇高的幻想比一大堆卑劣的真理更可贵。_

***

Natasha的葬礼上，抬棺材的只有四个人。Clint，Maria和Bruce在一边，Steve一个人扛起另一边。

葬礼很安静，规模不大，没有很多宗教仪式和束缚，但是有Stark所出的足够的钱，来保证一定的隐私。尽管如此，新奥尔良的小巷里，她中枪的那个地方，还是设立了一个十字架，前来哀悼的人排到街口，留下他们对她的追忆。这样的规模一定不如美国队长将来所能得到的，但总的来说，也还不错。

“应该放个幻灯片。”Clint说，“你的照片，再选首歌。你喜欢的那个作曲家叫什么来着？”

Natasha白了他一眼：“不要幻灯片。”

“好，好。”他说，耸耸肩，勾起一边的嘴角，“你的葬礼，你做主。”

*

她的第二场葬礼在一个月之后。新闻一出，人们马上知道发生了什么：她伪造了自己的死亡，隐姓埋名，想要远离这一切。可惜她被人看见了。

她在留尼汪岛的黑色沙滩上躺着，沐浴在阳光中，闪闪发光，一本关于神秘谋杀案的书摆在边上，还没开始看。她在圣菲利普的超市里，篮子里放了几把荔枝，胳膊底下夹着一条新鲜的面包。她在锡拉奥的温泉里，全身心放松，本来很容易被认出来，不过她敷着泥膜。她去海里游泳，划水的动作干净利落，就在她靠近摩托艇的时候，摩托艇爆炸了。而她当场死亡。

*

纽约时报刊登了她尸体的照片，配着白色大字，写着“事不过三”。普通的毛坯房里，她瘫坐在一把椅子上，额头中间有一个小小的弹孔，身后没有旗帜。场景称得上优雅。

“你确定我们不能放个幻灯片吗？”Clint问她，他的声音从地球的另一边传来，不时被电流声打断，“这样不好。”

“不要幻灯片。”Natasha说，挂断了电话。

*

两个月之后，她又在马拉喀什被毒死了。她发现Maria这一次没有出席她的葬礼，她在巴东的一个公交车终点站看到了报纸，Steve也没去。

“听着，”Stark说。她明明知道他们相隔千里，但他的声音从电话里传来，像是他就站在她的身边。“我们已经定下了教堂每个月的第三个星期四，所以如果你能把葬礼的时间安排的妥当一些，我会很感激的。如果要改期的话，我的定金就白交了。”

“记我账上。”她说，又转念一想，“为什么一定要在教堂？”

“上次出席的人已经少了很多，”他说，好像没有听见她的话，“或许我们应该加大宣传。买下泰晤士报的整个版面，向全国人发出邀请。黑寡妇的葬礼，周四下午四点，自带酒水。怎么样？”

“告诉Barton不要幻灯片，”她说，“那就行。”

*

几乎没有人出席她的第五场葬礼，就连Clint也没来。Stark倒是在那儿，带着他独一无二的夸张演技，他还特意理了胡子，精致地剃成复仇者的“A”的形状。“Na zdorov'ya。”他站在墓碑前说道，照着一些俄罗斯葬礼的习俗，而Bruce正在Natasha空无一物的新坟前摆上一只小酒杯，倒满了酒，盖上一片黑面包。

墓碑上没有写日期。

***

她一开始想的是蒙古，乌兰巴托郊外的蒙古包，一辆老式的俄罗斯吉普车，或许再养一只狗。下一个选项是加拿大，某个黑暗的地方，在足够靠北的北方，冷到一年只能待两个月。一间小屋，一辆雪地车，或许再养一只狗。不，一定要养一只狗。

然后是往南——南极洲的一个研究基地，大概。她可以找份酒吧的工作，没有人会问她任何问题，因为所有会出现在南极洲酒吧里的人，都有想要逃避的东西，逃到世界的尽头。他们连自己的问题都顾不过来，大概没有人会想起来要关心Natasha。

挪威原本也在考虑范围之内，北极圈以北的城市之一，在这种地方，她需要想尽一切办法让自己活下去，这样她就没有时间去思考其他的事情。但是当她研究地图的时候，她看见挪威最北方的城市名叫“哈默菲斯特（Hammerfest，锤子节）”。她很长时间没有见到Thor了，但如果说他出现的话，一定会在锤子节上。

布拉格，接着就是。她所知的与魔鬼有关的地方。

房间大概要100克朗每晚——五美元左右。她住下了。

这是间不错的房子，曾经是。沿着宽广却破旧的大理石台阶，走上六楼，就是阁楼上的公寓，硬木地板有少许裂痕，低矮倾斜的天花板被几扇小天窗分割开来。它早就不如从前了，只有一个光秃秃的灯泡照亮着整个狭小的空间，一个滴着水的水槽摆在门边，一堆日式的床垫堆在角落里，已经被坐得很扁了。

这地方还热得让人难受，流火的太阳直射进天窗，热气聚集在屋子里，散不出去。没有别的窗户，也就没法让空气流动，当然也没有空调，Natasha感到喘不过气。

她看了会儿天窗，把床单揉成一团抱在怀里，从天窗探出去，爬到铺着红色瓦片的屋顶上。天窗很小，但她还是爬出来了。外面的气温就要宜人得多，她把床单在屋顶上铺开躺下，舒展开来，满足地叹了口气。屋顶微斜，并不太陡，两边的建筑高耸，让这里成为不容易被人注意的一块小天地。Natasha将手枕在脑后。热量从泥土中渗透出来，穿过床单，进入她的身体，她看着晴朗无云的湛蓝色天空，不知不觉睡着了。

*

第二天早上，她在黎明之前醒来，太阳堪堪照进她的房间。她很快洗漱，穿好衣服，把蒲团堆到墙角，从屋顶走了出去。

她觉得自己有点可笑——或许她只是觉得自己有一点像Clint，从天窗钻进钻出——但是她一点都不想和那些聚集在这栋楼底下的酒吧里的学生打交道，他们总是抽着烟，不要命地喝酒，在别人的床上滚来滚去。

她一落地，就随便选了个方向，开始走，悄无声息地走过蜿蜒的鹅卵石街道，直到阳光驱散了河面上的晨雾。她经常走进一家咖啡馆，总是从未见过的一家，总是在早高峰之后。他们永远会非常乐意地端上她要的一小壶红茶，而她总是坐在门外的第一张桌子上，那张桌子总是不可避免地摇摇晃晃。咖啡馆里总是会有报纸，什么语言都有，而她只是一把抓过最上面的那一份。咖啡馆外的街边，红茶泡在壶里，她坐下，开始构思她的身份，一坐就是一整天。

星期二。法国世界报。安玛莉·勒努。出生在马赛，她试着构思一个身份，努力记住。那是一个港口城市，强大，喧嚣，岸边阴影中来来回回都是粗暴的角色，形形色色的毒贩，军火商，窃贼。有一条小巷，或者一条狭窄的街道，蜿蜒陡峭，圣母像俯瞰着整座城市，石像上明亮的灯光在小巷的角落里投下斑驳的影子。渔船，帆船，游艇，全都混在一起。凌晨两三点，弯刀状的灯光逐渐闪烁着，收拢成拳头大小。血液渗透进鹅卵石里，形成深色的污渍。Natasha摸了摸臀部的一个伤疤。

星期三。罗马尼亚国家期刊。梅利塔·科瓦奇，她决定。来自布加勒斯特以北的塔尔古九，尽管她觉得她的罗马尼亚语并不够好，大概不能瞒过去。但是没关系，只是练习罢了。一个思维实验，或是记忆。有一条河，在喀尔巴阡山麓。一座桥。一个适合狙击的小镇——大道宽广，没有什么遮盖物，建筑破旧低矮，高度完美。中世纪的东欧建筑，她不知道学名，但是认得出那种风格，矩形和混凝土结构，在她靠在上面一边等一边深呼吸的时候硌着她的髋骨，她继续等待，深呼吸，按下扳机，再次深呼吸，然后走开。

星期四，她没有爬上屋顶。

星期四的时候，她打开她的手机，看见铺天盖地的报道：“谁是黑寡妇？十二个你应该关心的理由。”一些科普网站已经挖出了神盾局泄露的文件，对所有复仇者一一做了研究。她本希望她这么多场葬礼已经把水搅得足够浑，他们就不会再操心她的过去——毕竟几乎没有媒体报道她的第五次死亡。

但是很可惜，她还是出现在网页上，Natalia Alianova Romanova，也就是黑寡妇。他们甚至还做了个幻灯片，Clint会很喜欢的。

她看着手机，往上滑，忍住反胃的感觉。她又滑了一次，朝水池猛扑过去，开始干呕。芭蕾舞者，那上面说，她感觉到小腿的肌肉被拉扯着，回忆起她扎紧头发时伸展的肌肤，看见莫斯科大剧院豪华的红色座椅，她想她要把这篇文章打印出来，这样她就可以把它揉成一团，狠狠地把它扔到房间的另一边。她的头痛得不行。

她试着靠在墙上，又慢慢滑落到地上，努力把精力集中在那些文字上，尽管全身的疼痛都在警告她远离自己的过去，不论是真实的，还是想象出的。那篇文章没有提到红房子，也没有提到任何有关精神药物反应的内容。它提到了敖德萨，说是她刺杀了那个医生。她吞下呕出的胆汁，摩挲着自己身上的伤疤，显然事实不是那样。那篇文章完全跳过了布达佩斯，关于新加坡的内容倒是说对了一半——提取，她想他们大概只是提取了部分信息，而不是全部——而且她很确定她从未去过厄尔瓜多，约翰尼斯堡好像没什么问题，但是她又知道些什么？

她把手机扔到一边，当她终于停止颤抖以后，才又把它捡回来，看她在基辅的朋友能不能帮她搞到更多的资料。

***

明明有那么多人选，他们却偏偏选择了Bruce Banner，让他来找她。他也拒绝过，他大概也知道，他根本不可能找到她。

所以与之相反，她找到了他。他站在老新犹太会堂投下的阴影中，穿着微皱的，至少大了两个号的亚麻衣服，眯着眼打量周围建筑物上的路牌，一边努力将手中的地图折起来。Natasha不由自主地笑了，一直跟踪了他两个星期。

自从纽约之战的一周年纪念日之后，他们就再没见过面。那次有一些演讲，一个祭神仪式，读了一些名字，然后他们又去吃了土耳其烤肉。这其实都算不上见面。

现在，他用Stark的钱旅游，但没有延续Stark的风格——他只住在一家中档的酒店，吃街边的食物，偶尔喝一杯廉价的啤酒，去哪儿都是步行。他在查尔斯桥上和一位木雕师友善地交谈了几句，他乘着缆车去游览古堡，站在圣维特斯教堂的中央大殿，盯着天花板看了足足七分钟。

没过多久，他就习惯了固定的日常。他很喜欢华伦斯坦宫的花园，那是市中心一处奇妙的僻静所在，被高墙所包围，不知为什么还有很多孔雀。Bruce喜欢每天一大早就到花园里，喝着咖啡，吃着丹麦饼，看一份报纸，他还喜欢盯着石窟墙上石笋雕像的脸。他每天早上至少在那儿待十分钟，然后缓步走过那一长排雕像，坐在喷泉前面他最喜欢的那张长椅上。花园的绿意向四处蔓延。

据她所知，他并没有被人监视。她检查了所有能看见他酒店房间的地方，检查了所有酒店员工，还对卖丹麦饼给他的那个人做了背景调查，确定Bruce每次来花园的时候，没有其他人恰好出现。直到星期三，她在长椅上坐下，就在他身边。

“Dobrý den。”Bruce说道，没有任何惊讶，只是简单地微笑着，看向她。他说捷克语的口音很难听。她微微往后缩，而他伸出手中吃了一半的丹麦饼，问她：“饿吗？”

她透过太阳镜的边缘看向他，接过他的点心，起身走开了。他没有跟上来。

*

两天之后，她才愿意再次靠近他。他其实也并不是完全不会受到关注，毕竟，Hulk曾经也是神盾局的秘密之一，尽管现在已经不算什么秘密了。

所以她又再等了一些时间，直到星期五早上，在他出门之后，她走进了他的房间。这很好，她想，有点乏味，有点像个陷阱。他住在八楼，离楼梯很近，上面只有两层，但没法从窗户出去。除此之外，比她住的地方好多了，有一个真正的卫生间，甚至还有一个小厨房。双人床似乎刚刚整理好，很干净，很舒服。衣柜也有，但是Bruce没有用它，他的东西都堆在地板上。一台电视也放在地板上，它原本大概是放在唯一的那张小桌子上的，但是Bruce需要那张桌子来研究他的一堆地图。她上下搜寻了一圈，看有没有任何不对劲的地方，然后瘫倒在床上，等他回来。

直到午夜后，Bruce才出现，摇摇晃晃，好像有一点喝多了，也可能是因为非常疲倦，边走边脱掉他的外套。Natasha打开一个屏蔽仪，向前靠近他，一根手指放在嘴唇上，然后用一个扫描仪检查他身上的东西。他安静地站着，随她摆弄，她从口袋里翻出他的手机、钥匙、钱包，他也没有一点反抗的意思。房间很干净，倒是他的手机完全是一团糟，塞满了不属于Stark的间谍软件和监控程序。Natasha拔出SIM卡折断，又把它塞回去，拉出电池，把所有东西全都扔出窗外。

“多谢？”

“我会给你买个新的。”

“我想你不是专门来拿我的东西的吧。”他说，“你想要什么？”

“不是你来找我的吗？”她问道，靠在墙上，叉着手。

他有点生气地在床边坐下：“不全是。”他拽下脚上的一只鞋，扔到墙角，砰的一声撞在墙上，“我知道我不可能找到你，所以我在这儿等着你来找我。”第二只鞋砰的一声撞上第一只，“显然你来了。所以我再问一遍：你想要什么？”

这是个好问题，她想他们两个都需要一些时间，来好好想一想。他坐在床尾，没有动作，而Natasha只是专注于自己的呼吸。之前她想到这个画面时，和现在完全相反，她以为他才会是那个在心里倒数的人。

“Natasha？”

她走到桌边坐下，Bruce跟着站了起来，走来走去。他打开窗帘看看外面，穿过房间，检查衣柜里面，一个个打开厨房所有的抽屉，又翻了翻他破旧的行李袋，踢了踢他的一堆衣服。

Natasha终于受不了，她说：“只有一个窃听器在你的手机里，我还开着屏蔽仪解决所有远程信号。”

“很好。”他转过身面对她，不住摩擦自己的手背，“这样就没有人能听到我们其实什么也没说了。”

“有点耐心。”她说，伸手拿过她的包，“这对我来说不太容易，你知道。”

“我已经耐心等了一个月了，Natasha。脚都走痛了，而且我的捷克语很糟，而且这个地方到处都是孔雀。”

“我不是说——”她停下翻找，越过她的包看向他，“你不喜欢孔雀？”

他揉了揉颈后：“它们真的很吵。”

“好吧。我还想跟你说我关于孔雀的故事。”

他后退了一步：“没必要。”

“好吧，你可别后悔。”她从包里找出两份克格勃的文件，小心地放在桌上。它们摆在桌子上，看起来格格不入，蓝色硬装封面很破旧，纸张泛黄，相比于从包里拿出来，倒更像是她从时间囊里挖出来的。她盯着它们看了几秒钟，但还是控制住不去翻开，又打开一个白噪音发生器：“说真的，告诉我你来这儿干什么？我知道你不仅仅是来旅游的。”

他又在房间里绕了两圈，他的目光投向桌子上那那些文件，又很快移开，接着叹了一口气，在床边坐下：“我有我的理由。”

“是吗？说说看？”

“你有段时间没举行葬礼了，”他说，低着头，看向一边，“我想确认你没出什么事。”

“嗯哼。”她回应道。这绝对是扯淡，但是话又说回来，只有Bruce一个人出席了她的每一场葬礼——不是说她特意在关注。“再说一个理由。”

他抬起头来，对上她的目光：“我需要一些帮助。”

她坐回去，有些惊讶：“什么帮助？我还以为是Stark让你来的。”她给Stark发过信息，一个九头蛇特工的尸体和一些资料，希望他能顺着这条线索查下去：九头蛇，冬兵，克格勃，红房子，最后查到黑寡妇。她不是不可以坐在一边自己看自己的档案，永远难受下去，但显然还有别的角度可以切入。她没想到Stark会让Bruce Banner来，但是他确实是个很好的切入点。

“这个，”Bruce说，“他确实提过你在布拉格。什么尸体和南美的政变之类的？我猜他可能是想让我来的，但是你知道他这个人。我也说不清。”

“是啊。”她说。她知道的。无论如何，如果Bruce确实非常需要她的帮助，以至于跑来布拉格，那么他也一定很乐意还她这个人情。“所以你想要我帮你什么？”

他随意挥了挥手：“你先说吧。”

她深吸了一口气，把那两份克格勃的资料丢给他。它们重重地落在他的身边。“我需要你的专业意见，博士。如果你能告诉我你对这些资料的想法，我会很感激的。”

“全球性的灾难？”他听起来甚至有点跃跃欲试。

“第一份资料是对某种影响记忆和认知的精神药物的化学分析。”她尽力保持自己的声音沉着冷静，“一些化合物，确实，可能还有一些基因工程有关的程序，我不太清楚。我想知道有没有办法能清除那些症状。”

Bruce盯着她的眼睛，缓声问道：“什么症状？”

“部分记忆被抹去或深藏，新的记忆被植入。努力去辨别它们会导致恶心，呕吐，偏头疼，最终晕厥。”

他低声吹了声口哨，眼睛周围的皮肤紧绷着。她没有移开目光，最终，她勾起嘴角苦笑：“算是个朋友的请求。”

*

一份资料没有那么糟糕，只是科学研究。Natasha张开四肢躺在床上，等着Bruce看完，一开始他只是在空白处随意记些笔记，后来拿出了一本笔记本。他每看几分钟，就会停下来思考一会儿，偶尔就翻译不清的地方问一问她。他眉头紧锁，目光变得冰凉，笔在手中不停地转着。

第二份资料是她的个人档案——不过只是一部分——这份档案里的大部分内容Natasha根本看不了，因为她一看见就会直接晕厥。所以她也不知道那里面写的是什么。不过肯定不是什么好东西，Bruce只看了五秒，就合上了档案，推到一边。他的右手放在膝盖上，紧紧地握着，Natasha看向天花板，听着他的呼吸。他拿回档案，又试着看下去。他重复试了四次。

“Bruce？”她坐起身。

他摇摇头：“没事。”她还是能听见他的呼吸声，当他转过头看向她的时候，他的眼里映出绿色。

“那是我想和你说的话。”她的声音很平稳，手也一样，落在她的手枪上。

他歪头盯着她看，落在膝盖上的手断断续续地紧握着。

“我没事。”她说，又强调了一遍。

过了一段时间，他们才都放松下来。他朝她苦笑，歉意完全写在脸上：“我以为这是给朋友的。”

“我以为你是个天才。”

他吸了吸鼻子：“感谢为我做的一切。”他喃喃道，再一次拿起那份档案，再没有放下，直到他看到最后一页。

*

她给了他一个周末的时间，接着又是几天。他一遍又一遍地看那些文件，去查尔斯大学的图书馆查找资料，逐渐变成一个神经生理学或精神化学领域的专家，或者说要命的苏联科学领域，或者别的他认为最恰当的领域。她随身带着那些文件，但是把他的笔记留给了他，他保证不让他的笔记本离开他的视线，也不在搜索引擎里输入任何东西，她也保证不再把他的任何东西丢出窗外。与此同时，她打算用这段时间想一想他们将怎样，在哪儿，把他新的专业知识从理论付诸实践。他们可以回纽约去，但Natasha没打算现在就复活，也不想让Stark知道她现在正在做的事。她听过传言说布拉格有一个九头蛇的基地，如果她能找到的话，就可以把它用起来。

***

星期一她去找他的时候，他正站在一个克格勃博物馆外，一个不起眼的店面，为了展览，窗户用砖封了起来。他穿着一条牛仔裤，有些褪色的紫色T恤，手里拿着一张皱巴巴的地图，露出沉思的表情。

“没门。”她说。

他转过头，抬起眉毛：“你就没有一点点好奇吗？”

“你以为好奇只会害死猫吗？”

“说得好。”他看向那间博物馆，又看向她。他将重心转移到另一只脚上，清了清喉咙。

“说吧，Banner。”

他有些尴尬的笑笑：“我觉得这可能是个好主意。我可以先进去看看里面有什么，但是……”他耸耸肩，“我觉得可能有些东西能唤起你的记忆。”

Natasha走近些，伸手去拿他放在后面口袋里的游览手册，翻了翻，找到那个克格勃博物馆的入口。只有几间房间，是一个人的私人收藏，一次参观。和一把真正的卡拉什尼科夫冲锋枪拍张照片吧。Natasha的手掌开始发痒，她感到木质的握把让人手心满是汗水，毫不留情，她的肩膀狠狠抵在枪托上。她感到太阳穴开始疼痛。

“我的记忆被拉扯得太用力的时候，我就会呕吐。”她说，“以后再说吧。”

“好。那现在去哪儿？”

他们决定当一回游客，往山上去古堡区，只有一条蜿蜒的小路通往街边，再沿着原路返回，正好，任何人跟踪他们的人都无处可藏。Natasha看着身边的每一张脸，看着他们的鞋子，看着窗玻璃上的倒影，看着车牌，看着已经穿上秋装的人。她大概只有三分之一的注意力放在Bruce身上，而他正指着路标，大声读出游览手册上的内容，好像他才刚下飞机。“我们可以去戈莱姆蒂尼。”他说，接着又说，“你知道他们造查尔斯大桥的时候会把鸡蛋混进混凝土里吗？”他的捷克语在这个时候显得更差了。

他们最终躲进了古堡边的一家咖啡店，Bruce点了一壶茶，找了张桌子。Natasha先检查了一遍周围的一切，然后才坐下来，倒了杯茶，转着杯子。

“问题在于，”他说，双手扭在一起，“问题在于，没有人真正了解记忆。我可以在这个领域花上好几年。”

“我没有要占用你好几年的时间，博士。”

他从口袋里拿出他的眼镜，丢在桌子上，又戴起来：“你应该要。这不是你能随便玩弄的东西，这不像学尤克里里。一点点错误都会让你失去一切。”

“我曾经用尤克里里杀过一个男人。”她说，“尼龙的琴弦，场面很糟糕。”

他并不关心杀人的事：“你知道还有什么其他糟糕的事吗？”

她放弃说那些废话，迎上他的目光，这不是她经常会做的事。他也发现了，把他原本想说的不管什么话全都咽回肚子里。“你觉得我没有想过吗？”她问他，“你觉得我不知道后果吗？你根本没有——”

“没有什么？没有记忆上的漏洞吗？没有经常变成另一个我根本不了解的人，还记不住任何事情？没有在想到底谁在背后操纵这一切，为什么我会变成——变成那个样子？是，天，我根本没有办法想象那是什么感觉。”

“我不是这个意思。”她坐回去，叹了口气，抬头看向天花板。天花板用精致的瓷砖装饰，还挺好看。“那是你自己做的事。虽然不是你的本意，但是至少你知道发生了什么。我不知道。如果让我拿回我大脑的唯一方法，就是把所有记忆都擦除，从头开始，好啊。至少这是我的选择。”

桌子的另一边寂静无声。

“我说的不仅是抹去你的记忆，”最终，他说道，“你可能会死的。”

“反正也不是第一次了。”

他吹了吹杯子里的茶，瞪着她。

“好了。”她说，“船到桥头自然直，好吗？至少先让我把计划告诉你。”

她恰巧发现了九头蛇的实验室，在城市的最西边。他们得在晚上去，当然。他们必须在事后抹掉所有表明他们去过那里的痕迹，或者干脆装作他们一直就在那里。或许Bruce可以现在附近等着，等她找一个窗户让他爬进去。她还在想办法。

他脸上明明没什么动作，看起来却是半信半疑：“你还在想办法？我先告诉你，我不会爬任何通风管道的。”

她咧嘴笑了笑：“来吧，Banner，放松一点。我还没告诉你最棒的部分。”

他摊开双手：“我洗耳恭听。”

“完事以后，我们可以把那个地方炸了。”

他从半信半疑变成了无动于衷，尽管脸上还是没什么动作：“这是最棒的部分？”

“不是吗？”她用指尖敲着桌子，假装在思考，“好吧，那我们把能拿的东西全部拿走，至少再干掉一打九头蛇特工，最后完事再把它炸了。这是最棒的部分了。”

Bruce笑了：“你说是就是吧。”

“哦，得了吧，还有比这更棒的吗？”

他脸上露出期待的微笑，喝了一口茶，环顾四周。大教堂的尖顶矗立在他身后，阳光照着山下的屋子，红色瓦片的屋顶闪闪发光，河流穿过整座城市。“这很棒。”他说。他是对的。

*

Natasha并不着急。她转了几手钱，雇了一个人，让他去雇另一个人，去租一套带家具的公寓，付了六个月的房租。公寓没什么特别的，不是很大，很像是一个保安和他的清洁工妻子会住的地方。她走过她的新邻居们居住的街道和小巷，找出每一个适合伏击的地点，记下每一个摄像头的位置，规划好反侦察的路线，在屋顶上装好绳索，藏好武器，最后找到一个可以买新鲜食物的地方。她在市中心布置了这样一个安全屋，还有一间在郊外的乡下。

至于那个实验室，实际上是很多各式各样的实验室，它们占据九头蛇基地五层中的两层——虽然九头蛇已经只剩下一团混乱的空壳了，这个基地也只是一个小分支，不过依旧不可小觑。表面上，他们处理当地诊所的血液和尿液样本，但是实际上，他们拥有的神经设备远比处理医学样本所需要的多得多。安保工作由一家外包公司派出的警卫负责，在这个基地的工作的200人里面，只有12个人真正负责实验室的运转。

Natasha仔细观察了他们很久。她记下了他们的名字和习惯，他们的车牌和他们住所的平面图。她找到了一个上三班倒的保安，那是一个叫做彼得的中年男人，正在离婚中，开一辆老式的大众汽车。他每晚都坐在前台，看四十年代美国的低俗小说，即使翻译往往很烂。她研究透他们的安全协议，接着把注意力转向保洁人员。很快，她拿到了整栋大楼的工程图纸和安全代码，门禁卡和密码，还有伪造的指纹和声纹。

她好几次进去那栋大楼，做一些准备。他们会需要一个恒温箱，来存放Bruce研究出的任何东西，确保实验室里的工作人员不会发现，也不会来打扰他们，或许还可能需要用来养一些做动物实验的动物，如果真的到了那一步的话。四楼有个旧的储藏室，已经没什么人用了，有几处发霉，锁也已经坏了。实验室的工作人员大概也提交过一份申请让人来检修，不过不知道为什么，似乎没人收到他们的申请，只有一个牌子挂在门上，写着：请勿入内。也没有人来检修那个坏掉的恒温箱，它只是被丢在那个储藏室里，和一堆被遗弃的设备一起。奇怪的是，被扔到这个储藏室之后，那个恒温箱又恢复了正常。

她的目标变得明晰，这项任务是属于她自己的，几个月来，她的头脑终于第一次敏锐起来。

***

等她准备去接Bruce时，是一个凉爽的早晨，初秋的气息弥漫，他正在花园中，他常坐的那张长椅上，看一份报纸。她朝他走去，发现有什么地方不对劲。坐在Bruce身后的那个人，好像过于关注他了，作为一个商人，却穿着不合适的鞋子，今天明明没有太阳，他却戴了太阳镜。她没有停下脚步，转了一圈又绕回来，未免引起他的注意。

她想的没错：那人是Bruce身后的一条尾巴。她偷偷跟着他，看他跟着Bruce去吃午餐，去图书馆，去他住的酒店。他还跟着他去河边跑步，观察他晚餐吃的炖牛肉。等他睡觉后，那条尾巴就回了他自己的房间，就在Bruce楼下，Natasha怎么也想不通Bruce为什么就没发现他。

第二天早上，他跟着Bruce一起出门之后，Natasha溜进他的房间去看看。看起来他干的不是什么有技术含量的事情，没有窃听设备，没有追踪器，没有干扰器，只是他自己一个人在跟踪Bruce，每周发两封电子邮件报告。邮件的加密并不难破解，打开后，她看见了Bruce的活动记录。是在她把Bruce的手机扔出窗外之后的第三天，这个人才出现的。这只是一个意外，那个人在邮件里写到，Bruce Banner在度假，他参观博物馆，去公园，沿着河边散步。他没有见任何人，没有和任何人说话，没有和任何人打电话，也没有做任何科学研究。他会去大学的图书馆，不过只是对压抑的俄罗斯文学感兴趣。他的房间里也没什么有意思的东西，他的笔记本电脑很干净，也还没换手机。

Natasha翻了个白眼——压抑的俄罗斯文学？——接着开始顺藤摸瓜，想要找出这个人是在向谁作报告。这花了点时间，随着她一步步接近源头，破解难度呈指数级增长。“操。”当她终于得到答案时，她咕哝了一声。

Ross，Thaddeus E。

“操。”她又骂了一声。她知道他是谁。那时候她也在哈莱姆，她看见了Ross做的事情，知道他想把Bruce关进笼子里，让他崩溃，让他成为他的武器。此前神盾局在一定程度上保护了Bruce，Fury和Ross达成了某种协议，但是现在这都结束了。Coulson根本腾不出手，而Fury只会在准备好之后，才再次露面。

她想，不知道这是不是Bruce想要她帮忙的事情。他后来就没再提过，她也没有问过。

Natasha又多等了一天，然后拉着Bruce和她一起消失在查尔斯大桥上，光天化日之下。她完全有能力做到。

*

“这真的有必要吗？”

“没必要。”她说，“但是很有趣。”

“说到有趣，”Bruce环顾一圈他们的新家，耸了耸肩，双手深深插在口袋里。在这栋巨大的苏联时代的公寓楼里，这间屋子反倒很小，只有一个卧室，墙壁薄如蝉翼，能听见隔壁传来的狗叫，很多邻居都养了狗。虽然空间有些局促，但好在很干净，沿用了冷战时期的装修风格。一切都是橙色的。“我们要在这儿住多久？”

“怎么了，你和Stark住了一段时间以后，就住不下这样的地方了？”

“很显然。”他开始依次打开客厅里所有的抽屉和橱柜。有一面墙嵌着深色的木质架子，结构很坚固。他还要很多东西可以打开。

“你在找什么吗？”

“就是看看。”他走到窗边，拉开窗帘。窗外的景色不错——他们有一个小阳台，已经挂了一些晾衣绳，隔壁那栋较小的房子后面，是一座公园。“你说我们要在这儿住多久来着？”

“你怎么总问这个问题。”她说，“这又不是一个笼子。”他向她看过来，目光相遇，“你想什么时候走都可以。”

他转过身面对着她，她扔给他一串钥匙。他从空中接住那串钥匙，盯着它们，大拇指依次摸过每一个钥匙，好像在确认它们是真实的，等他确认完毕，他把钥匙放进了口袋：“你不会劝我别走吗？”

“噢，我当然会劝你别走。”她说，咧开嘴笑了，“但我也只会劝你。”她伸出三根手指，“以童子军的荣誉发誓。”

他沉默了几秒钟，简单地点点头，开始继续他的检查。“你还是没说多久。”他转过头。

“我付了六个月的房租，但是那并不重要。”她不知道他要多久才能做出解药——她甚至不知道他是不是打算做——不知道是一次就能成功，还是要经历多次失败，还是根本什么也做不出来。九头蛇可能发现他们，Ross可能会再派更厉害的人来。“你睡一个月沙发，然后我们交换。喝茶吗？”

“多谢。”他说，倒在她提到的沙发上，那是个舒适的，有着棕色、橙色怪异图案的沙发。他拍了拍沙发上的垫子，又站起来，走进卧室，开始打开卧室里所有能打开的地方。当他终于停止打开衣柜时，她就知道他看见她给他买的那些衣服了，作为她把他的衣服落在酒店里的补偿。“如果你要把我的T恤挂起来，”他喊道，“你至少应该把它们按颜色排好。”他停顿了一下，“它们应该都很合身吧，我想我一点也不惊讶。”

Natasha没有理他。她在厨房里把水烧上，坐在双人桌前，桌上已经摊满了地图、工程图纸和监控照片，一台笔记本电脑放在窗台上。她需要想想怎么对付那两个安保人员，好让她和Bruce可以取代他们。

“我想我们有几种选择：给钱让他们消失；自己让他们消失，可能可以为造成的不便给予他们一些补偿；或者我们直接把他们除掉。你选哪个？”她知道最简便的选项是哪一个。

“什么？他们是谁？”Bruce打开卧室的门，转了一圈，好像他对于自己站在厨房里感到很惊讶。他朝客厅瞥了一眼，客厅和厨房连通，他又回头看了一眼卧室，关上了卧室的门，靠在上面。屋子很小，厨房呈长条形，一张桌子靠着墙，并没有足够的空间同时容纳两个人。

“彼得和拉狄克。彼得在前台上夜班，拉狄克来回巡逻。”

“九头蛇的人？”

她摇摇头：“只是雇佣关系。”

“第一个或者第二个吧。”水烧开了，Bruce犹豫了一下，起身把水倒进茶壶里，“彼得和拉狄克，嗯？就这样，两个外包的保安？”他开始在碗橱里找杯子。

“实验室的大部分安保系统都是电子的或者生物识别的。指纹、门禁卡、语音识别，诸如此类的东西。”

“那还要他们做什么？”

“还不知道。”她想等他们进去以后，就会知道的。等他们的研究完成以后，他们可以把东西带走，或者直接和剩下的一切一起毁掉。“哦，但是这提醒我了。”她在桌上的文件堆里翻找，“这儿有一张单子你大概应该看看，确认一下还缺不缺你需要的设备。我觉得肯定会缺。”

Bruce接过这张纸，眯着眼看上面的一行行小字：“我想你应该没有救出我的眼镜吧。”

“在我找到它之前，它就叛逃了。”

“有希望交换俘虏吗？”

“不行了。”她夸张地做出悲伤的表情，摇摇头，“昨天晚上我们到很多地方搜查过，一直到午夜，但是只找回一个冒充者。”

“我——”Bruce皱起脸，额头上现出几条皱纹，“我想我听不懂你的比喻了。你……把我的镜片换成了平光镜？”

“不是，我给你弄了副新的眼镜。”她挑眉，“它也是你的伪装之一。”

“哦，真好。我早就希望我可以伪装一下。”

“跟着我，Banner，你想伪装成什么样都行。”她朝他笑了笑，“想现在就试试吗？”

他苦着脸看她：“我觉得我们可以等一会儿再玩换装游戏。”他说，把手里的文件放在柜子上，双手交叉在胸前。

“害怕了？”

“可能有一点吧。”他们的目光交汇在一起，静默了一会。Natasha脸上的微笑逐渐消失了。“你就不害怕吗？”他问。

她想起天空母舰上，他眼中可怕的神情，他蜷缩在地板上的手指，他嘶吼时脖子上暴起的青筋。她吸了口气。我一直都很愤怒。“可能有一点吧。”

他点点头，转身倒茶，不再针对她。“我很久没有和别人住在一起过了。”他说，递给她一杯茶。他还记得她喝的是红茶，至少上一次是红茶。“自从大学毕业以后。”

“你和Stark住在一起过。”

他吸了吸鼻子：“我有一整层楼。所以我们不会因为今天该轮到谁洗碗吵起来。”

“也对。”Natasha抬头看向天花板，又看向Bruce，“我们也不会因为这个吵起来。你洗碗。”

他的笑有些无力：“也许吧，但是……”他拖长声音，做出一个沮丧的手势，围着小小的厨房，“和其他人住在一起……”

“等等，”她抬手阻止他，“你觉得我会直接从瓶子里喝橙汁，然后你就忍不住要变身？”

“这个，”他挠挠后颈，“可能吧。”

Natasha不可置信地盯着他看了足足五秒钟，最终说道：“幸好我不喜欢橙汁，而你已经很久没有发生意外了，自从——”

“自从我上一次试图杀死你之后？这不意味着我不会再次这样做。”确实，在宾馆里的时候，她也看见了，他的手攥紧，松开，又攥紧，眼睛逐渐折射出绿色。

“你可能会变身。”她赞成，“但是一定不会是因为我不扔垃圾这种小事。你还是能控制住的。”

他冷冷地盯着她看了很长时间，往前走了两步，堵在她身前，他们之间的距离现在足够近了，如果她现在想要逃离这个狭小的厨房，唯一的出路就是身后的窗户。“如果我控制不住呢？”

Natasha站起身，枪握在手中，坚硬的枪口抵在他的腹部。

“这又有什么用呢？”他问，直视她的眼睛，他的眼里是深不可测的棕色。

“没什么用。”她爽快地说，“也许可以让你后退几英尺。如果你不抵抗的话，变身需要三秒，抵抗的话，三十秒。可能你会变身，也可能不会。可能你会抵抗，也可能不会。不管怎么样，我都有时间跑开。”

他的目光越过她的肩膀，她知道他在看厨房的窗外，那个不远处的公园，公园后面是一片森林，再后面，是茫茫群山。另一个家伙或许是个怪物，但他不是。他会跟着她跑出窗外，跑向山上，他们两个都清楚这一点。“你什么都考虑了。”他说，但没有退后。

“你知道我会考虑的。”她说，收起她的枪，坐了回去。她抬头向他露出微笑：“你就是喜欢我拿枪指着你。”

Bruce咳了两声，走开了。

***

他们最终选择贿赂彼得和拉狄克，给钱让他们延长他们的假期。有一定的风险，但是他们都非常需要钱，这样Natasha就暂时不用再考虑怎么处理他们了。另一个安全屋，守卫，毕竟她还有很多事情要考虑，她还要买三明治。相比之下，他们不值得耗费太多心力。

与之相对，安保部门会认为彼得和拉狄克还在按时上班。毕竟他们还会提交考勤表，按时拿走工资。Natasha得留意他们的通信记录，确定他们不会走漏风声，不过那都是小事。与此同时，任何在那栋大楼里工作的人，任何晚上出现在那里的人，和任何注意到他们且想要为他们提供帮助的人——可能性不大，但也并非完全不可能——只会认为安保公司派了新人来。毕竟没有人会询问关于外包公司的事。

Bruce，一如既往，露出迟疑的神情：“我不会说捷克语会不会是一个问题？”

“不好说。”她说，挥了挥手，“可能，大概。”她停顿了一下，“我们尽量避免这种情况吧，让我来说话，如果……就让我来说话就好了。”

他看着她，很长时间。

“Bruce，我不是第一次做这种事了。”

他还是看着她，但是不管他担心什么，他都没有说出来。

星期一，他们就开始了。那天晚上，她和Bruce换上安保的制服，适应他们的工作。Bruce趴在前台桌子上睡着了四次。

星期二晚上，他们正式开始了。

她想过要不要记下一些东西。不是日记，确切地说，但是她知道Bruce一直会写日志，他的日志过分详尽，同时又完全让人无法理解。他曾提出要带她看一遍，但那是一般科学术语，一般密文的东西，当她看过一眼，她就放弃了，因为她非常满意地知道，不可能有人打开他的日记本，看懂她留下的所有秘密。她原本觉得拥有一些属于她自己的东西会很好，保留一份她可以相信的记录，防止她忘记一切。

但是实际上发生的是——在他们为了以防万一，调开所有监控和电话之后；在Natasha脱下制服换上T恤，好让Bruce抽血之后；在他往她的头上贴一些电极片，建立脑电图，来得到一些基本的脑部扫描之后——实际上发生的是，她忍受着极度的疼痛，让自己一遍又一遍经历恶心，只为了试图回想她的父母、她的第一个经纪人，或是芭蕾舞、红房子，试图回想弯曲折叠的芭蕾舞动作和钻孔溶剂。她没有回想地太过用力以至于让自己晕过去，但是似乎还不如晕过去。最终，她躺在实验室的地板上胡乱颤抖着，蜷缩在一个垃圾桶旁边，肩膀在冰冷的瓷砖上磨得生疼。她隐隐还有一些意识能注意到Bruce，他盯着监视器，紧咬着牙关，拳头张开，又握紧。他并不看她。

“我等不及再来一次了。”她说，坐起身来， 她的喉咙哑得厉害，全是胆汁的味道。她咳了咳，朝垃圾桶里吐出一口唾沫，抽搐了一下，尽力保持呼吸。她浑身上下都疼。“把我的本子给我。”

几秒种后，他缓缓站起身，拿起她的笔记本，一瓶水，和一张羊毛毯子。他没有拿止痛药，因为他们两个都知道那没有用。他还是没有看她，但是如果他最后看向她的时候，眼中带着怜悯的神色，那么她想他们两个都不会接受的。幸好他没有，她能在他脸上看出的唯一的表情就是愤怒。这可能不太好，但是不管他脑子里在想什么，她都没有精力来处理，毕竟她自己的脑子正在试图弄死她。

“谢谢。”她在笔记本的第一页写下fuck，然后把笔记本扔到整间屋子的另一头。

*

“我们不能再那样做了。”在周三晚上，他们准备离开公寓前，Bruce说。这天轮到他做饭，早餐的土豆泥不错，但Natasha还是丝毫没有胃口。最后他们就吃了点干面包。

“令人心碎。”Natasha说，完全没有试图让他相信。

“带本书吧。”事实证明这是个好主意，因为他又从她身上抽了一些血，整晚都在做检查。酶联免疫吸附检测技术，当她问起来的时候，他答道。他在想办法弄出一些能减轻恶心症状的药物来给她服用，但是她的身体能很快化解外来物质，丝毫不考虑这些物质对她的作用。对于毒药来说，这是个优点，但是对于止痛药来说，就不太好，而且她发现她对止吐药的抵抗力甚至更强，她怀疑这并不是个巧合。

Bruce一直研究到了第二周的星期五，于是Natasha有超过一周的时间可以休息。她出去运动，偶尔检查周边的环境，签收货品，查看彼得和拉狄克，做完她从Bruce那里偷来的一本填字游戏，并努力去看她在公寓里发现的一堆法律惊悚小说。那些小说都很糟糕。她需要去一趟书店或者什么地方——什么都行——但是她没找到机会，于是现在，她又重新在看Bruce的布拉格旅游手册。当她第五次看到布拉格傀儡传说，正看到一半时，Bruce发出一些声音，听起来好像是获得了胜利。

“成功了？”她问道。

他低头看她，他的头发翘着，胡子两天没有刮，好像他刚从床上爬起来一样。看着其实也不错，虽然算是受到Stark的影响。“我觉得是。准备好试试看吗？”他的眼睛睁得大大的——满意，她可以看出来，还有担忧。

“当然。”她把书放在一边，站起来，“我需要怎么做？”

他拿起一个托盘，里面整齐地摆着一排注射器，Natasha感到自己不自觉地紧张起来。Bruce放下了托盘：“不好意思，我应该先说一声——”

“没关系。”她说，深吸了一口气，“没关系，我没事。”她停顿了一下，喉咙有些干燥，“那些是什么？”

他一一指给她看：“一针止吐药，一针缓解头疼的药，一针消炎药，一针轻微的麻醉剂。它们不会对你的记忆产生任何影响，也不是长效的，只是让你在回忆的时候没那么难受。”

“听起来很不错。”她说，但是站在原地没有动，“然后呢？”

“监控，回忆，和我们上个星期做的事情一样，只是没那么可怕了。如果还是很糟糕，我们就暂停。但是如果你没有那么难受了，那我很快就可以确认你真实的记忆和植入的记忆在生理上没有区别。”

“好。”

他用手梳理着自己的头发，这动作并没有什么作用。“我不觉得我可以分辨出你真实的记忆和植入的记忆，但是你自己应该可以，如果你能想得更清楚些。它们的感觉可能会不一样，或者……”他耸了耸肩，继续说下去，“我不知道。它们的感觉可能会不一样。”

她点点头，等着，任由沉默弥漫。Bruce首先开口了：“你想自己来吗？”

Natasha看着他看了好一会儿，穿过房间，坐到检查台上，卷起袖子，没说话。

他的手很暖，电极片却很冷，她努力让自己不要去想这些。

“好了，”他说，在她的手臂上绑好止血带，“握拳。”

*

那些记忆的感觉并没有什么区别。

那些药物并不完全有效——她还是感觉有一点恶心，在持续专注思考了一个小时之后，她的太阳穴开始隐隐作痛，她知道她没有多少时间了。不过，当她没办法继续她的思考时，当她感觉好像有人用冰锥刺入她的脑袋时，还踢了一个小时她的肚子时，她的感觉比上周还是好多了。她可以接受反胃恶心。那给了她时间思考，让她有机会可以亲眼看到自己的档案而不是只是呕吐或晕厥——

审问时可以使用额外剂量的阿扑吗啡来引起呕吐，最终让她镇静。

——让她有机会弄清楚他们到底对她做了什么——

每次持续10微秒的电脉冲可以增加细胞膜的通透性和DNA的摄取。

——让她有机会真正认识到，她记忆中关于她前半生的很多事情，没有一件是真实的。

运用海马体引起神经再生，模拟遗忘机制。

“这和我理解的是一个意思吗？”她指着那几行字问道。

“我看看，”他说，站在她身后，越过她的肩膀往下看，“你理解的是什么意思呢？他们用致死量的电流电击你的身体，给你注射重新编码的DNA来改变你的组织和你获取记忆的方式，然后给你洗脑，让你每次努力回想的时候，就极度难受以致失去意识？” 说到最后一句时，他的声音紧绷，充满恐吓的意味，每一个字都从他紧咬的牙关里挤出来。Natasha迟钝地想起来她第一次给他看这份文件时他的反应，这么长时间过去了，她还是能看到在酒店的房间里，他绿色的眼睛，泛白的关节。她以为现在他已经能够适应了，但是显然他没有。她一动不动，一只手放在背后的枪把上。

不管Bruce接下来想说什么，他都忍住了，取而代之的是一声粗哑的哽咽声，深吸了几口气。他转过身，盯着地板说：“如果你理解的是这个意思的话，没错。”他已经足够努力地控制了，但是他的声音还是没有恢复正常。

“我想出去散散步。”她看着他的后背。比起处理他的愤怒，她更愿意处理自己的。“冷静一下。”她说，努力让自己的声音听起来没有太多厌恶，“我们公寓见。”她说，走出去，现在是凌晨三点，在一片虚无中，下着雨。Natasha颤抖着吸进一口新鲜的空气，试着忽略心中突然感到的空虚，让自己放松，试着融入从天而降的涓涓细流中。冷风打在人身上，宛如刀割，Natasha裹紧她的风衣，开始漫步。

她走了很长时间，并不在意自己走到了哪里。她只知道她朝着市中心的方向，这就够了。她路过一个自然公园，公园里的树木枝叶繁茂，杂乱无章，枝丫延伸到路上，投下浓厚的阴影。她还路过一个废弃的公馆，周围是残破的石头和腐败的木料，窗户被藤蔓缠住。然后她看到这个城市本身，老城区的建筑物隐隐约约，依偎在一起，高耸入云的烟囱和尖塔像交错的犬牙。太阳应该是出来了，只是隐藏在乌云后面，乌云层层叠叠，像沉重的岩石，天好像一直没有亮起来，但雨也没有变大。人流开始增加——行人、车辆、自行车奔向目的地。她朦朦胧胧地感觉到自己已经湿透了，她很冷，大脑一片空白。这样不好。

她觉得自己应该做点什么来调整她的状态，于是她回到了她刚来这个镇子时租下的房间里。她还付着租金，只是为了以防会有用，她从天窗爬了进去，不想被人看见。到家了。她湿漉漉的双手撑在水槽两边，盯着镜子里的自己，像一只从水里捞出来的浣熊。她看起来更糟了。

振作起来，她说，可能出声了，可能只是在心里说。反正不是什么新信息。

但是她感到紧张不安，好像他们电击她身体时的那些电流全都聚集在她的脊柱里，正断断续续发出噼啪声。她的手开始颤抖，胃里开始翻腾，心率变得不稳定。她站在那里，保持呼吸，盯着镜子里的自己，为她档案上的每一个名字想出一种极度痛苦的死法，直到她的心跳变得足够稳定，她也有力气恢复动作。她换了身干衣服，把自己裹进一条破毯子里。她看着那些蒲团，想自己是不是应该睡一会——刚开始走路的时候就已经很累了，而那已经是八个小时前的事情了——但她没有睡，只是坐在地板上，知道她不再发抖。

当她再次站起身来爬出天窗，她原本是想走去地铁站，回公寓里去的。但是结果她只是在街角的一家咖啡店买了杯咖啡，又开始漫步。她最后走到了华伦斯坦宫花园里。

她并没有期待Bruce会出现在那里，但当她找到他常坐的那张长椅，长椅上空荡荡的，她还是忍不住感到一阵失望。她揉了揉自己的眼睛，在长椅上坐下来，丝毫不在意它是湿的，毕竟她又走了足够长的路，已经又湿透了。她只是想让自己走痛的脚休息一会，然后她就真的要乘地铁回家了。“我希望你没有在那棵树后面躲一早上。”她对Bruce说。

他从树篱后走出来，在她身边坐下，打扮得非常惹眼。外套的领子被他竖起来，为了挡雨，一顶棒球帽盖在他湿漉漉的头发上，他还戴了一副巨大的太阳镜，也不知道还能不能看得见。当他从上衣口袋里拿出一把过于小的雨伞，在他们两个的头顶上撑开是，Natasha几乎忍不住要笑出声。

但是她没有，她只是向前伸长她的双腿，脚踝交叉。Bruce不说话，像一尊雕像，穿着湿透的牛仔外套的雕像。

“我知道我是被培养，被创造出来的，但是……”她开口，又止住了，重新开口，“国家博物馆后面那个公园里，每到晚上，全是瘾君子。毒贩，娼妓。他们并不危险，只是下流，但是我一直在想，如果我到那儿去，可能就会有人来抢劫，然后我就可以——”

“杀了他们。”他说，好像他什么都知道。他当然知道。

“是啊。”

“是啊。”他说，“或者你可以找一个酒吧，可能会有什么游戏，在场的人都喝醉了。你站的离某个人近了一些，在他看过来的时候也没有迅速避开。他先动手了，你能怎么做？”他无助地耸耸肩，Natasha可以想象这个画面：高楼下面，停车场里，破碎的尸体。

她透过眼角的余光看向他：“从你嘴里说出这种话，真难听。

他嗤之以鼻：“和你吵一架能让你健康开心吗？总之，那是我出意外之前想的。已经过去很久了。”

“但是你现在还是会想这么做。”

“有时候，是的。”

“不。”她摇摇头，“不，那不一样，那都是随机的人。他们没犯什么事，或者说没犯什么大事。我不明白的是，为什么我不去追查我档案上的每一个名字，让他们付出代价。”

“因为他们大部分人已经死了？”

“你会怎么做？”

他向后靠去，模仿她的动作，交叉起双腿，他的大腿紧挨着她。“我好像……没什么资格坐在这里讲道理。我会一如既往，努力做出我认为自己可以接受的决定。”

“那如果你的决定是错的呢？”

他抬起肩膀：“那我下次就更努力些。”

“就这样？”

他想了想：“嗯，这样，还有经常性的消沉，偶尔企图自杀。”他的声音干巴巴的，眼角的笑纹却逐渐加深，展露出笑意，“但是除此之外，没错，就这样了。而且我现在适应得很好，所以你可以接受我的建议。”

“显然。”她说，她低下头，藏起一个微笑，“我们回家吧。”她站起来。他们一起撑着那把伞，走向地铁站。

*

一回到他们的公寓，她马上脱掉湿透的衣服，奔向浴室。浴室里有个浴缸，连着一根水管，倒是很适合自慰，不过不太适合冲澡。Natasha站在细细的水流下，真希望她早该想到租一个真正可以洗澡的住处，有足够的水流来舒缓她酸痛的肌肉，冲走她脑子里的胡思乱想。即便水流很小，她还是不自觉地在那里站了很久，直到肉桂和丁香的味道飘过公寓，飘进浴室，把她从里面拽了出来。她好奇地关上水，穿上浴袍，跟着这味道走出浴室。

Bruce站在炉边，正用一个老旧的木勺搅拌着什么东西。他已经换上了干衣服，牛仔裤和一件长袖T恤，但光着脚，也没有把头发擦干。他湿漉漉的头发卷曲着，在衣领上留下一片水渍，Natasha很想知道它们摸起来会是什么感觉。

她深吸了一口气——香料，蜂蜜，水果——她随意靠在墙上，懒得控制忽然涌上心头的一股怀旧之情。这个味道闻起来像她的童年，可能是真的，也可能是假的，就像她凝固在寒冷空气中的呼吸，脚下的积雪发出的嘎吱声，火炉前湿漉漉的羊毛毯。

“你是从哪里学会做热蜜水的？”

她睁开眼睛，正好看见Bruce伸出一只手指向他的身后，那个开着的笔记本电脑：“谷歌。”

“真有用。”她说，依旧惊讶于他居然会想到找这个。

“我觉得——”他回过头看了她一眼，注意到她的浴袍，又回过头看了一眼，顿时闭上了嘴。Natasha低头看了看。她想可能是她没有把浴袍合得太拢，但是她也没多想——他们住在一起，在一个不大的公寓里，而且他们也不是天天穿着六层衣服，所以有什么关系呢？——但是Bruce咳嗽了一声，红着脸，看向他裸露的脚趾，他们之间的气氛突然变得有些微妙，意想不到的紧张，Natasha有些不知所措。她想她可以干脆脱掉浴袍，扔在地上，告诉他这没什么大不了，但是这样做太过分了。毕竟Bruce对她很友善。

他清了清喉咙，接着他刚才要说的话：“我觉得喝点热的东西会比较好。”他说，异常专注地搅动手里的木勺。Natasha不自觉勾起嘴角，浮现出浅浅的微笑，她跑到他身后，打开冰箱。

“还需要伏特加。”她说，拿出一瓶，“我记得我祖母家里好像全是伏特加。”

“是在最后加，对吗？”

“对，最后放。”她把那瓶酒放在他身旁的台面上，弯下腰，俯在锅子上，深深吸了一口气。她喜欢这个味道，不管它意味着什么。

他小心翼翼地侧目向她瞥了一眼：“你祖母？”

“或者别人的祖母，我想。”不过Natasha可以想起她的样子，在俄罗斯的一间公寓里，一个驼背的妇人，双手粗糙，笑容慈祥，把洗好的衣服晾在绳子上，晾衣绳穿过狭窄的厨房。她转过身，靠在橱柜上。

“柏拉图式的理想苏联祖母？”他的语气很轻松，但Natasha实在担心他手中的木勺可能会有生命危险。

她不屑到：“算不上。她太虔诚了，到处都是宗教的标志。”

“那是在什么地方？”

“斯大林格勒。”

他漫不经心地点点头，目光战战兢兢地扫过Natasha浴袍上松松系着的腰带。只是一眼，又重新强迫自己把注意力放回热蜜水上，更专注地搅拌起来。他搅拌了两秒，突然想起来：“等等，斯大林格勒？”他疑惑地皱起眉，“那是什么时候？”

“我——”她开始怀疑自己是从伏尔加格勒来的，而不是斯大林格勒，这座城市早在她出生的二十年前就被重新命名了，但是一想到这里，她的头就好像受到重击一样痛。她闭上眼，看见熊熊的火焰。“我不知道。”

她能感觉到他上前一步，又退了回去，迫切地想要帮忙，却不知道该怎么办。“没关系，抱歉，我不应该追问。你没事吧？”

她用拇指抵住太阳穴，抿起嘴，露出一个虚弱的微笑：“没事。”

接下来是一阵漫长而脆弱的沉默。她能听见从Bruce的喉咙里传出来的，吞咽的声音，接着他问：“你和你的祖母很亲近吗？”声音哑哑的。

“亲近？”Natasha思考了一下。她有很多很多话可以说，首先就是我们为什么会开始讨论这个问题。但是相反，她只是低下头看着自己完好无损的双脚，说：“她从没来看过我跳舞。我们不太有钱，但我总是希望能做点什么，好帮她买一张来莫斯科的火车票。她会厌恶莫斯科的——老天，她会厌恶莫斯科的——但我觉得她应该会喜欢看我跳舞。”她的声音听起来很遥远。

又是一阵沉默，但并不脆弱。“她伤了你的心。”

她花了好一会，才点点头：“是，但是，那些都不是真的，所以没关系。”她转过头，笑容明媚，把半瓶伏特加倒进那锅热蜜水里。

*

味道很不错。虽然和她记忆中的不太一样——她记忆中的味道是丁香，而不是小豆蔻，果酱也有些多了——但她还是把冒着热气的杯子贴近胸口，深深吸了一口气。她任由这份温暖在她胸口裸露的肌肤上弥漫开，让自己在这甜蜜的气味中逐渐平静下来。Bruce没再问她关于她那不存在的祖母的问题，这也很好。相反，他找出一本布拉格旅游指南，书的边角已经卷起，他靠在墙上，抱怨着，说他已经来这个城市三个月了，却还没有看过一场木偶戏。这也让她感到平静，他干干的声音几乎和热蜜水一样舒服，沿着她的喉咙一路灼烧。

她喝完第二杯，站起身把剩下的热蜜水放进冰箱，一边听着Bruce讲一位委内瑞拉街头木偶师的故事。

“嘿。”她说，他停了下来。

“你根本没在听我说话，是吗？”

“谢谢你。”她说，非常缓慢地向他靠近几步，给了他充足的时间远离，只要他想。但是他没有。她仰头吻了吻他的脸颊。他的脸颊很温暖，细碎的胡茬有些粗糙，当她仰头吻他另一边的脸颊时，他的脸颊变成了一种有趣的颜色。这就是她的意图，到此为止，但是当他微微转过脸，偏了偏头，他们的唇近在咫尺，她原本的那一点点意图就变得无可救药。她闻到他的呼吸中夹杂着蜂蜜的味道。

“我们不可以。”他们离得那么近，他温热的呼吸就落在她的唇上，她几乎是感觉到这句话，而不是听到。她叹了口气，深吸了一口气，又吸了一口气，后退了一步。她并不同意他这句话，但也没打算反驳，她就要说没关系的时候，他说：“我不想占你便宜。”

Natasha的眉毛不由自主地扬了起来：“还真是。”如果他的态度没那么居高临下，其实还挺可爱。

他移开目光，看向自己的肩膀：“今天发生了很多事。”他的目光又落到地板上，一动不动，“我们都很累了，而且——”他停了下来，抬头看了她一眼，“而且我伤害了你，在实验室里。我伤害了你，我需要停下来。”

Natasha又向后退了一步，看见第一晚在实验室时她的样子，浑身是汗，在瓷砖铺成的地板上发抖，脑子一片混乱，喉咙里泛着胆汁的味道，Bruce一直站在她身边，坚定，专业。她又看见他的双手——紧紧握拳的手，切着大蒜的手，在抽血后安抚她的手。“你以前从没把我当成小孩子。”

他的脸抽了抽，眼睛猛地看向她：“我现在也没有。”

“你觉得我不能做出这个决定吗？你觉得我想和你上床是因为我有，什么，斯德哥尔摩综合征吗？这根本说不通。”

“这个，我不能排除，所以在我排除之前，我们——”

“Bruce。”她伸出手，将两根手指放在他的唇上，“别说了。”他照做了，而她向前一步，“不是每件事都是丑陋的。”她喜欢性爱。她喜欢Bruce。她不想再思考了。这都不是问题。

他一言不发，一动不动，站了很长，很长时间，他紧紧盯着她的眼睛，而Natasha的注意力不断缩小，聚集在她的指尖上，指尖贴着他的唇，他温热的呼吸落在她的皮肤上，她的双腿间瞬时有隐隐的悸动。她一直等着，等到快要受不了，但还是又等了一段时间，然而仍然没有一个人动。Bruce，她知道，是永远不会第一个有所动作的，所以她动了，用手指抵住他的唇，非常轻微地，往下压了压。他缓慢地，无力地，眨了几下眼睛，然后他偏过头，舔了舔她的指尖。

这就够了。Natasha抓住他的衣领把他拽过来，吻在他的唇上，一边转身，带着他朝开着门的卧室走去。他从善如流，当她伸出舌头时，他的嘴唇顺从地和她紧紧贴在一起，她尝到了蜂蜜、伏特加和肉桂的味道。他一只手缠在她湿漉漉的头发里，另一只手伸向她的浴袍。当他的背撞在墙上时，她的浴袍早就无影无踪，现在他真的在占她的便宜了，他的双手抚过她每一寸裸露的肌肤，在她的臀部揉捏，玩弄她的乳房，他的手指擦过她的乳尖。她向前靠去，想要感受他身体上的每一缕温度，但是他的衣服挡住了她的路，粗糙得摩擦着她的皮肤，但她实在懒得对他的衣服做些什么。

她转过身，头向后靠在他的肩膀上，Bruce立刻环抱住她，他的嘴唇在她裸露的脖颈上摩挲，一只手落在她挺起的胸口，挺立的乳尖上，另一只手滑过她的腹部。她猛吸了一口气，他的手指穿过她下体的毛发，继续向下，试探着，但她早就已经湿透了，于是他不再迟疑地探入两根手指。

他用手掌摩擦着她的阴蒂，手指还在原来的地方，等着她在他身上不断扭动，让他的手指落到正确的位置，正确的角度，当她终于找对位置后，她紧紧吸住了他的手指，一边向后，在他下体凸起的地方摩擦。他的唇贴着她的脖子，溢出一声低低的，类似窒息的呻吟，她将手伸向他依旧未干的头发，卷曲的发丝缠绕在她指尖，她扶起他的头，吻他。

“用力。”她轻咬住他的下唇，说道，他满足了她的要求，加重了手上的力道，加快速度。Natasha放弃了她的意识，一只手缠在他的发间，另一只手伸进他的裤子里，抓住他的腿，任由他的手指在她体内横冲直撞。

这并不需要很久。他的手指很灵巧，而Natasha想要这一切，想要闭上她的眼睛，让他的手和他的唇拂去她的所有的想法，他的牙齿贴着她的肌肤，手指在她体内，她把自己全然交给他，让快感不断积累，增强，然后崩塌，冲刷过全身上下，最后留下她气喘吁吁，筋疲力尽。

她靠在他的身上，弓起身子，颤抖着倒下，Bruce的双臂紧紧抱着她，手指依旧缓慢地在她体内移动，直到她把他的手指抽出来，舔尽上面的液体。她随后转过身吻他，把那又咸又甜的味道带入他的口中，又尽数舔出，然后跪坐下来。Bruce又发出一声类似窒息的呻吟，她抬起头，正好看见他闭上眼睛，头向后倒去，靠在墙上，脖子的青筋凸起，肌肉紧绷。

这需要很久。Bruce不是那种随随便便就会放松下来的人，而Natasha发现自己深陷其中，她不断轻抚，揉捏他的下体根部，舌尖舔过顶端，一圈圈环绕，压在底部。她不断吞咽，吮吸，轻哼，舔过他的睾丸，握住他的臀部。她形成一个节奏，又改变，不断逗弄他，扭动着，让他瓦解。整个过程中，Bruce扭动着，急促地喘息，不知道该把手往哪里放。他的手落到她的头上，又移开了，好像他想要抓住她的头发，但又不知道是否可以这样做，如果不是因为她太过享受他的样子，她本会告诉他完全可以这样做。然而当他终于放弃抵抗，一只手抓住她的头发，肆意撞击，Natasha就知道，他已经接近了，他颤抖着，一遍又一遍地撞击。Natasha张开喉咙，让他宣泄。

当他终于低下头看她时，他的眼皮很沉重，脸上露出困倦的微笑。他伸手扶她站起身，拉过她，给了她一个漫长而慵懒的吻，他的双手扶住她的头，舔尽她口中最后一滴属于他的液体。

“睡一会儿吧。”他抵着她的唇轻声说道，然后松开她，穿上自己的裤子，走向客厅。

她看着他一直走到房门口：“Bruce。”她说，他站住了，回过头。“你不用睡在沙发上。这……”她不知道该怎么告诉他这没关系，所以她只是试着说道，“这没关系。”

他慢慢转过身，全身都写着拒绝：“你会不高兴吗？”

“如果你睡在沙发上？当然不会。我只是想说你可以不用。”

他挪了一步，挠了挠后脑勺：“谢谢。”他说，她抬起一边的眉毛，“但是不用了，我——我睡相不太好。被子，我会抢被子，踢人，我还打呼。那不太好看。所以我们……可以不用？”

“哇哦。”她说，尤其拖长了“哦”。他根本不打呼，她知道。他明明也知道她知道。“当然，我们当然可以不用。”她让她的声音尽力保持平静，带着一点赞同，一点愉悦。

他紧紧闭上眼睛，头向后靠在墙上，猛地吸了一口气，然后朝着天花板缓缓吐出，像是在抽烟一样。“Natasha，我只是——”他的声音透出绝望，“我需要一点时间。”

她举起双手：“我就是说说。你想睡哪儿就睡哪儿吧。”

*

Natasha睡不着了。

现在是下午三点，确实不是睡觉的时候，但是他们一直都在上夜班，所以现在他们应该要睡觉。Natasha很久以前就学会了在任何时候，任何地方都能睡觉，但是她现在做不到，所以她感到愈发恼火。她今天明明走了很多路，已经很累了，她还喝了几杯酒放松，经历了一次美妙的高潮。她明明躺在一张舒服的床上，这个地方不能再安稳了，但她只是盯着天花板，然后看见她被绑在一张椅子上。针管刺入她的胳膊，她的眼睛睁得老大。她能感觉到廉价的塑料针管贴着她满是汗水的肌肤，感觉到她静脉的压力，感觉到干涩的双眼。但她不知道她是真的记得这个场景，抑或只是记得自己读到过这个场景，她没法细想，她一对此感到疑惑，恶心的感觉就已经涌上胸口。她翻了个身，沮丧地锤打枕头，把头埋在下面。

她试着沉思。又给了自己一次高潮。她做俯卧撑，直到肌肉酸痛。她试着听音乐。她还抓着门框，做引体向上。一口接一口喝了几杯伏特加。但是每当她试着入睡，都会看见同样的画面——那些记忆，那些鬼魂，恶心，愤怒。

客厅里，Bruce穿戴整齐，四仰八叉地睡在沙发上，一条腿弓起，一只手盖在眼睛上。他倒是睡得很安稳，没有一点问题。他甚至懒得把枕头和被子从柜子里拿出来——它们都放在柜子里，以防万一有人突然闯入，他们还能保持伪装的夫妻身份。屋子里没有第二张床，衣柜也是他们共用，墙上还挂着他们婚礼的照片。她瞪着他安睡的样子。如果她没那么喜欢他，她大概就会直接扑向他，用接下来的几个小时解决她的问题。但是她的确很喜欢他，并且Natasha觉得，即便很多男人很乐意被她利用，她也确实利用过很多人，但Bruce一定不会对此感激。

于是她又回去抓住门框，做引体向上，没怎么打磨的木头被她攥在手中，粗糙，真实。

“好了。”Bruce说，刚刚醒来的声音带着沙哑。她没有想要吵醒他，但也没有刻意避免吵醒他。“够了。你已经流血了。”

Natasha松开手，落到地上，看着自己的手掌。确实，她在流血。“幸好我喜欢你。”她说，舔了舔伤口，血腥味弥散在舌头上。

Bruce坐起身揉了揉自己的脸。他看起来非常迷人，同时糟糕透了，好几天没剃的胡茬乱七八糟，眼袋厚重，卷发乱成一团，一边被沙发压得很平整。他歪着头，看上去并不十分感激：“不然你就已经在为我挑死法了吗？”

“跟我想的不太一样。”她说，吮吸着自己的无名指。

“我的天。”他说，小心地呼出一口气。他拽了拽自己的耳朵，焦躁地用手捋了捋自己的头发：“你有睡过觉吗？”

“没有。”

他的手指交叉在一起，开始扭动：“所以这就是你现在的心情。很好。”

“哦，拜托。你的节操很安全。”

他嗤之以鼻：“如果我还剩下什么节操的话，我——算了。”

“不，继续说吧。这听起来很有意义。”

他站起来，打着哈欠：“你知道还有什么听起来更有意义吗？去超市买点东西，在这”——他挥了挥手，示意他们之间的距离——“变得更宽之前。有购物单吗？”

Natasha盯着他看了几秒：“操。”

“这是说没有吗？”

她跌坐在椅子上，捏了捏鼻梁：“不是，有张购物单，在冰箱上。我没有想把你从这儿赶出去，我是说。我现在有些不像我自己。”她皱眉，“我也不知道我现在是谁。”

“那就，幸好我喜欢你。”他说，缓步走进厨房，“不管你是谁。”

*

鉴于Bruce的捷克语说得很糟糕，他们之前都是一起去买东西，但这次Natasha留在家里，继续试着睡觉。在又一次失败后，她找出了她的克格勃档案。Bruce告诉她，她回顾自己记忆时产生的不适和生理原因无关，而是典型的暴力训练产生的条件反射。他们给她条件，给她药物，她才变成这样，就像给一个人吃坏掉的鱼让他食物中毒，这样他以后就不敢再走进任何一家海鲜店，不过是红房子的版本。治愈的方法，Bruce说，就是简单地打破这种联系，当她能够很多次回顾自己的记忆而不会感到不适，她的身体就不会对此再产生反射。他的打算是给她喝他特质的止吐鸡尾酒，以及一盒注射剂，让她自己回忆，但Natasha觉得她不用药物应该也能做到。既然她知道自己没有理由难受，那么她就应该不会感到难受。

然而她很难受。

好的一面是，她把自己弄得足够难受让自己晕过去了，这也多少算是睡觉。当她醒来的时候，她看见床头柜上放着一杯水和一片吐司，还有一张便签，上面是Bruce的字迹，潦草地写着“WTF”，还有一张哭脸，写道他还要出去办些事情。除此之外，还有一句用不同颜色的墨水写的附言：拜托别再这样做了。

但她没有管，当她第三次醒来时，Bruce正盘腿坐在床上，穿着出门的衣服，靠着床头板。他在看《生存与命运》，一本关于斯大林格勒的俄罗斯小说。很压抑的小说。

“真是难以捉摸，Banner，”她喃喃道，“你想要什么？”

他看着书，头都没抬，伸手递给她一瓶水。第一口就让她觉得非常美味，能用“美味”这个词来形容水，说明她现在的状态很不好。Bruce简直是个天才，他拿了很多瓶水，当她喝完第一瓶水的时候，他又递给她一瓶。

“确实非常难以捉摸。”过了很久，他说，就在Natasha的第三瓶水已经喝完一半的时候，“我坐在床上的时候，你就连一点抽搐都没有了。”

“可能因为我信任你。”她说，但他是对的。信任不信任，那都不是她入睡的条件。从来不是。

他嗤之以鼻：“我表示怀疑。”他说，语气中漫不经心流露出的全然不信像一记耳光打在她的脸上。

“谢谢你的水。”她翻了个身，背朝着他，“现在你可以走了。”

他没有很快就走，但当他走的时候，他带走了她的档案，留下了水。

*

Natasha终于睡着了，至少她觉得是。她的意识时断时续，没有什么规律。她能听见Bruce在公寓里走来走去，打扫卫生。他看了会儿书，可能又睡了一会儿。他走开，又回来。他把什么东西放在卧室门口：“我不知道你是不是醒着或者能不能听见我说的话，”他平静地说，“但是我泡了茶。我要出去办点事，几个小时后回来。我留了便签。”

她等了几分钟，等他离开，然后推开门。他还给她留了一个三明治，她虽然不想吃，但是还是吃了，接着她意识到今天已经是周日了，而她从周四开始就一直靠着伏特加和干面包过活。难怪她觉得很糟。她又给自己做了一个三明治，几个小时后，Bruce办完他的事情回家的时候，她已经感觉好多了，窝在沙发上，看一本悬疑小说，电视开着，放着克罗地亚的电视剧。

“很好。”Bruce说，低头看向她和电视，“行了。换衣服吧，我们出去。”

她盯着他走向厨房的背影：“为什么？”

“因为是我说的。”他喊道。

Natasha挑眉，等着。他终于又出现在厨房门口，脸上露出一丝苦笑：“不吗？”Natasha的眉毛挑得更高。“行，那因为沉思好几天是我的工作，不是你的，怎么样？而且我知道该怎么做。坐在这里沉溺于过去不会有什么好结果。”

“我没有在沉思。我在看电视。”

“是吗？”他看了一眼电视机，“这剧叫什么？”

“萨格勒布的家庭主妇。”

“是吗？”他又说，显然不买账，“那些主妇有名字吗？”

“去你的，Banner。”

他笑了：“好了，换衣服吧。会很有趣的。”

“好，好。”她站起身，“我们要去哪儿？”

“保密。”

“听起来很不错。”

他们出去吃了晚餐，喝了不少啤酒，沿着穿过公园的小路，一路走回家。他们轮流讲故事，Natasha觉得她讲的故事中，有三分之一的部分可能真的发生过，甚至可能更糟。

*

等到实验室里又轮到彼得和拉狄克值班时，是星期一晚上，Natasha已经知道她想怎么做了。她一边在冰箱里翻来翻去地找酸奶，一边和Bruce宣布她的计划。

他抬起头，警觉地看着她，切面包的刀还没有完全落下：“什么？”

有那么一秒钟，她想干脆说一些疯狂的话，比如生个孩子，或者放弃这个任务，看完整部《绝命毒师》，或者入侵阿斯加德，但是她选择了实话实说：“抹掉它们。”

“抹掉什么？”

“那些虚假的记忆。他们灌进我脑子里的废话，那些关于莫斯科大剧院，我的家，我的祖母的部分。你把酸奶怎么了？”

“我买的酸奶。”他说，“你花了一天半就吃完了。不然你觉得我为什么在切吐司？”他挥了挥手里的黄油刀，“关于你的计划，听起来真棒。让我们抹掉你的整个童年。”他咬了一大口吐司。

Natasha关上冰箱门，抱起双手：“我没觉得你对这个计划有什么热情。”

“嗯。”他说，若有所思地咀嚼着，“因为这太疯狂了。我想我可以微笑着点头，可能你就会清醒一点。”

“好吧。”她模仿着他的语气，“但是你两样都没做到。”

他夸张地朝她点了点头，露出一个大大的微笑，眼角挤出褶子，看起来很真诚。接着他又更加夸张，朝她竖起一个大拇指：“这样，”他说，高兴的表情瞬间消失了，“现在你清醒了吗？”

“你觉得是你的真诚能说服我，还是你扭曲的魅力？”

他侧目看了她一眼，眼神里写着小心点，或者是你前几天还觉得我很有魅力，但是他什么都没说。Natasha给自己倒了一杯咖啡：“那不是我的童年。”她说，在他对面坐下，叹了口气，“全都不是，没有一件事是真的。我不是说我们要把它全部抹掉，但是我们有记录，有部分记忆能确定是他们植入的。你为什么不能把那些清除呢？”

“这是Loki级别的发疯，好吗？我是能做到，但是我们绝对不可能知道这会对其他记忆产生什么影响，对那些真实的记忆，相近的记忆，还可能影响你的技能。万一我清除了你学数学的记忆呢？或者是……打人？你还会知道怎么打人吗？”

“打人？到时候我很乐意打你试试看。”她浅浅一笑，睫毛忽闪。

“你今天真是充满了奇思妙想。”

她放下咖啡杯：“我是认真的，Bruce。”

“我也是。听着，这是你的决定，但对于这些出发点是好的，但是欠考虑的实验，我恰好有一点了解。”

他说的对。“好吧，那你有更好的主意吗？”

“我觉得我们可以问问Loki。”他说，想板着脸，但失败了，Natasha环顾四周，想找个东西扔他。“好了，好了，行了。我当然有。”

*

他向她解释他更好的主意，用“电穿孔”，“基因转染”这样的词。他们在实验室里，完成了初步的安全检查，调开监控和电话。Natasha仰面躺在隔壁办公室的棕色人造革沙发上，盯着天花板，Bruce在她身前一边踱步一边说话，好像在给一群新生上课。Natasha觉得自己就是大有问题的新生之一，她并没有特别认真地在听他讲话，因为“电穿孔”这个词听起来像是他要用电流穿过她的脊椎，而她现在不想思考这个问题。那两份克格勃的文件没有告诉他所有事情，他说，但是他知道的东西已经够多了，知道她的乙酰胆碱——

“等一下。”她坐起来，“我的什么？”她第一次看她自己的档案的时候，跳过了大部分的科研部分，只关注了结论。而她在周末又一次开始看自己的档案让自己难受时，好吧，她太难受了，根本看不进去什么东西。

“乙酰胆碱。”他重复到。Natasha看着他眨了眨眼，重新躺回到沙发上，伴随着一声苦笑。当然了。“这是一种与记忆有关的神经递质并且——好了，有什么好笑的？”

“狗娘养的。”她说，“你知道这玩意儿还有什么用吗？”

“我知道。”他侧身进入她的视线，“但是我知道的内容里没有什么好笑的，不如你说说。我愿意笑一笑。”

她脸上挂着灿烂的笑容：“那就好好听着，队友，这真的很妙。黑寡妇蜘蛛的毒液里含有一种神经毒素，会促进产生……？”她挑起眉，等着他接下去。

“乙酰胆碱。”他接下去说道。他向后仰起头，看着天花板，“狗娘养的。”

“就像我说的。”Bruce看向她，捏了捏他的鼻梁。她继续说道：“被它咬一口其实没有人们想象的那么致命，但是当它的毒素确实达到致命的程度时，就是这样。它冲垮你的身体。导致抽搐，麻痹，呕吐，最后致死。”

他鼓起腮帮子，大声呼气：“很棘手的情况。”

“蜘蛛梗，认真的吗？”她坐起身，目不转睛地盯着他。

“别担心，我没有想卷进关于梗的战争里。”

“去你的，Banner。”

他缓慢地露出笑容，勾起一边的嘴角：“抱歉。”他说，拽着自己的耳朵，听起来倒是一点也不抱歉，“我想我确实需要笑一笑。”他的笑容消失了，眼中流露出遥远的神情，Natasha知道这是他思考时露出的神情。她喜欢他这幅神情，喜欢他额头中间眉头拧出的一条直线，喜欢他轻轻抿起的嘴唇，他眯起的眼睛，喜欢刻在他皮肤上的笑纹，像刻在木头上的纹路。“别看了。”他说，但没有看她，“我在思考。”

“我喜欢看别人做他们擅长的事情。而且不管怎样，我还在等着你的坏消息。”

他的眼睛重新聚焦：“为什么你觉得会有坏消息。”

她挑眉：“看吧，现在你在转移话题了。可是有什么关系呢？这只是一个巧合。”

“我不这么认为。”他在沙发上坐下，在她身边，“这说明事情远比我想的要复杂。在你笑之前，我本来要说ACh，也就是乙酰胆碱，和运动和记忆机能相关。”他揉了揉自己的手腕，“我不是想贬低你，但是——”

“哦，快请。”她刻意让她的的声音低沉，沙哑，“贬低我吧。”

一声咳嗽，他斜眼瞥了她一眼：“你是黑寡妇计划的产物。我知道你训练一向很刻苦，但是你的条件反射，你的反应时间，你所有的身体机能……你的敏捷性，暂时这么叫吧。我怀疑这都被这种改造过的乙酰胆碱增强了，而这正好是黑寡妇杀人的方式。”他摊开双手，转过肩膀：“和同年同月同日出生的人结婚，是个巧合，但这不是。”

即便如此，他也没有改变计划，反正都要先做一堆测试，来验证他的判断是否正确。Natasha觉得他的判断是正确的，但她也知道她提出跳过这个部分的建议一定不会被接受，所以她试着认真听。她真的认真听了，但是当他说道“受体”这个词时，她鬼使神差地伸出手指，放在了他的唇上。他的话停了下来，眼神深邃，肩膀变得僵硬。Natasha想让他再说一遍“受体”，感受他的嘴唇贴在她手指上的感觉，但她只是收回了手，看着他放松下来。

“我没有不喜欢这些解释。”她开口。

“你只是不关心。”他说。

她挑起眉：“对于你准备往我脊柱里注射的那些东西？当然，我完全不想关心。”Bruce看起来适时地显露出尴尬。“但是如果我真的能听完你刚刚讲的那些东西，我就不需要你来做这件事了。就说个大概吧，好吗？”

他不得不思考了一下，但最后还是成功浓缩成了一句话：制造一种抗体来迫使她的ACh受体忽略ACh本身的变化。他觉得这大概需要几周的时间。如果这件事成功了，如果他能让她的受体只对她体内乙酰胆碱最原始的，属于正常人的部分产生反应，那么她应该就能恢复原本的记忆。如果抗体消失，她的受体又开始对增强的乙酰胆碱做出反应时，他们就可以开始谈论一些更持久的东西。对此，Bruce不确定他是否需要刺激她的大脑，来产生正常的ACh，或是正常的ACh受体，或是两者都要，但无论如何，他都小心翼翼地避免使用“神经工程”这样的词。然而，这很明显就是他们正在谈论的东西。

这个过程需要几个月的时间，他觉得。至少需要这么多时间。在纽约可能会快一些，因为那儿有他自己的实验室，还有贾维斯帮忙，可以一次性待上六个小时，甚至更久，还不需要隐藏。这一切都很诱人，但是Natasha还没有准备好回去。没什么事情改变。Bruce毫无异议地同意了，好像他很乐意在未来可见的这么长一段时间里继续留在布拉格，和她一起用假身份住在公寓楼里，还要每天晚上潜入九头蛇的实验室，扮演疯狂科学家。

Natasha正想问他到底想要什么，为什么会愿意为了这件事放弃原本的生活，他自己开口了，缓缓说道：“只是你要知道，有一个人，一个将军——好吧，我相信你已经知道了。Ross将军。我觉得他和Fury之间好像达成了某种协议，但是现在Fury不在了，Ross可能会来找我。重新。”

Fury还活着，她想说，或者Ross已经来了。“好。”但她只是这样说，“这就是你需要帮助的事情吗？你来布拉格也是为了这个？”

他移开目光，摇摇头：“不是，我——我，呃。我之前撒谎了，抱歉。我只是觉得如果你以为我需要你的帮助的话，就会更乐于请求我的帮助。”他低下头，透过睫毛看她，脸上露出愧疚的微笑，“我之前觉得你需要我的帮助。”

Natasha挑起眉毛，他说自己在撒谎，这也是撒谎。有意思。“我是需要。我现在也需要。但是如果我需要帮助，我会直接问的。”她勾了勾嘴角，“或者我会得到的。后者大概是找死的好办法。”

“抱歉。”他又说，任然有些羞恼，没听见Natasha刚刚喊了他一声白痴。

“谎言总是不可避免。”她耸耸肩，“跟我说说Ross吧。”

“也没什么好说的。如果他来找我，我就需要离开，或者销声匿迹一段时间。”他短暂地犹豫了一下，不好意思地瞥了她一眼，“我们可以约定一个地点，到时候再见面，或者……或者你可以跟我一起。如果你想的话。”

“为什么，Bruce Banner，”她带了一点德州的鼻音，把手放在心口，“你刚刚是要我和你一起私奔吗？”

他愤愤地看了一眼天花板：“大概也可以这么说吧。”

“你知道吗，你慌张的时候还挺可爱的。”

他紧紧闭上眼睛，展现出痛苦的样子：“拜托。”

“好，好。如果Ross出现了，或者他派了什么人来，我会解决的，好吗？”她等着他看向她，接着，她才继续说道，“他不会再靠近你的。”她没有做出什么承诺——上一次她对他做出承诺的时候，结果就不太好——但是她看着他的眼睛，告诉他，她说出了这句话，她就一定会做到。

她在他眼中看到一闪而过的自我厌恶，但是它消逝地太快，让她怀疑这是不是她的错觉，接着他转过头：“既然这件事现在解决了，我们能在老死前定好这个计划吗？”

“老死？”她几乎笑出声，“永远不会发生。”

“很好，那么你就知道事情有多紧急了。”

“好了，不过还有什么要讨论的吗？你负责研究抗体，我负责适应它们。”他眯起眼睛，她举起手投降，“你说。”他的目光中露出迟疑，但他点了点头，低下头看着地板。他的手开始扭动，Natasha感觉自己的胃也在一起扭动。“是了，坏消息。告诉我吧。”

他犹豫了几秒钟，接着还是说了：“我觉得你可能需要做好准备，准备好做出一个选择。”

“一个选择。”她重复到，回想她知道的信息，回想他目前为止告诉过她的一切，“你是说我的记忆，和我的敏捷性？”

“现在还不能确定。”他说，接下来是一连串的警告，试图安慰她，“我还没有做任何测试。我不知道到时候我能做什么。我们的问题比答案多得多，我觉得现在提出这件事其实很不负责任。但是因为是你，所以我——”他突然停了下来，看着天花板，双手紧紧握在一起，太过用力以致关节发白。Natasha依旧盯着他，什么也看不见。“我只是觉得，如果你完全停止对增强的ACh产生反应，有很大可能你的敏捷性会和记忆同时恢复。”

“你说‘恢复’，其实意思是‘显著降低’。”

“是的。但是就像我说的，我现在还什么都不知道，就算我是对的，我或许能找到一个不同的解决方法。乙酰胆碱有两个受体，或许我能做些什么设计，让它只对记忆部分起作用，我不知道。现在开始担心还为时过早，还早。”

“我没有担心。”她说。她可以看见这一切在她眼前上演，就好像有人又给了她一份档案：Bruce会试着恢复她的记忆，而不让其他部分受到影响，但是他做不到，她就需要做出一个决定，而Bruce会对此感到非常内疚，觉得他做了非常愚蠢的事情。这一切听起来都棒极了。她站起身，脸上挂着虚弱的微笑：“无论如何，我怎么给你一个乙酰胆碱样本呢?”

Bruce皱起脸，带着歉意，有些焦虑：“我需要做一个脊椎穿刺。”

“我最喜欢了。”她从头上脱下她的衬衫，扔给他，走向检查室。

***

一个星期又一个星期，好几个星期过去了。每次轮到彼得和拉狄克值班时，他们都会去实验室，规律的作息让Natasha没有时间来把自己搞得不舒服，也没有时间让他们两个对正在做的事情产生任何疑虑。只要Natasha不犯傻，她就很容易调整好自己的身体状况，她能想什么就想什么，想什么时候想就什么时候想，这让她感到轻松。但这也很容易让人感到愤怒，自由的思想对她来说是前所未有的，同时也令人感到不安，因为她现在可以知道维系着她的生命的那根丝线有多细。她有些早在正常人开始记事前的记忆，她的身上有她无法解释的伤疤，而她记忆中该有的伤疤却无影无踪，现在她可以回想她进入红房子前的生活，但她回想起来的东西几乎没有任何意义。她对无知的欢愉并不是特别感兴趣，但有时她确实需要休息一下。

她没指望能在实验室里找到些乐子，但是他们的进展很缓慢，所以Bruce在工作的时候，Natasha就开始展开她的破坏行动。九头蛇正在进行他们自己的神经学研究，尽管她和Bruce都不能确定他们的研究方向，但就目前所知，他们似乎对科学本身最感兴趣。不过，在Natasha看来，他们研究出的东西已经够多了，所以她没事就换掉他们药瓶上的标签，把他们的东西换位置，弄乱他们样品的重量，删除他们的邮件，改变恒温箱的温度。然后她把白天的监控录像当电视剧看。实际上这还是部不错的电视剧，她想，看着他们因为她的破坏变得偏执，愤怒，在公共冰箱上留下消极攻击的便签。这让他们更没有精力注意到她和Bruce的存在，而且，这很有趣。

Bruce仍然乐观地认为他可以解决她的记忆问题，同时又不影响她的敏捷性。他订购了一批小白鼠和兔子。Natasha就没那么乐观，她订购了一个训练用的假人，但是从来没用过。她用这段时间保持通信——关注彼得和拉狄克，确定他们是不是还在快乐地度假；关注神盾局，看科森的新工作做的怎么样；关注头顶的达摩克利斯之剑Ross，他正突破她的反侦察措施，想重新找到Bruce；关注欧洲中部持续活跃的九头蛇特工。

在情报界，她还活着从来都不是什么难以企及的秘密，当然了，不过这消息只会在暗中传播，在门后的低语，加密的信息，蕴藏深意的眼神和嘹亮的沉默中。偶尔也很容易被召回去，维也纳的九头蛇牢房，她只需要一天就可以清理干净。她早上坐火车离开，晚饭前就回来了。没有混乱，没有骚动，而且这可以让她保持敏锐。她并没有去健身房，不过当然了，她会跑步，沿着公园的小路，沿着公寓的楼梯上上下下。她做自重训练，在公寓里放了一些哑铃，她还说服Bruce一起做瑜伽。Bruce周末会去博物馆，去乡间徒步，她还知道他在努力学捷克语，即使他没有说，她也没有问过。

当他们在一起时，会为看哪部电影争吵，却很少真的找出时间去看。相反，他们花时间讨论令人沮丧的俄罗斯小说。Bruce开玩笑地找了些托尔斯泰的书，当做掩护，他说，他以为她会喜欢看，想要她知道他知道，但是结果他自己陷进去了，不知怎么地，Natasha也陷进去了。有一天他带着一块白板和几本俄语原版的果戈里的书回家，Natasha听着他抱怨翻译，感到越来越困惑。在他抱怨了十五分钟后，她终于抢走了他手里俄语版的书，他的笑容是那么灿烂，顽皮，Natasha真想再看一次。所以现在他把书带回家，Natasha开始和他一起看，接着是第二次，直到第五次，一边在她的记忆中寻找其他的Natasha，一边嘲笑他画在白板上的人物关系图。

他们轮流做饭，饭菜越来越精致。Bruce做的比她好得多，Natasha的做饭水平仅够她用来假装自己很会做饭，但是她在进步了。他们以情侣的身份去城里游览，他们走过在波西米亚的每一座城堡，肩膀碰在一起，他的手扶着她的后背，他们一起穿过餐馆，喝同一瓶酒。在家的时候，他们从不触碰对方，连眼神也避免交流，但是轮到Natasha睡沙发，而她也乖乖照做的时候，Bruce却留着卧室的门。

然而在周四早上，他们一起走回家的时候，停车场里出现了一辆陌生的货车。这辆货车本身其实没什么特别可疑的，不过它停的位置非常可疑，任何坐在前座的人都可以看见他们的客厅。

Bruce没有看见，但当她把他带进侧门，走上后面的楼梯时，他也没有问任何问题，她的手一直在她带着的枪附近徘徊。他们没有碰到任何人，也没有任何迹象表明任何有不属于这里的人曾经来过，但她还是让Bruce在楼梯间等她进去检查公寓。她不喜欢把他留在那儿，但她没有其他选择，而且如果真出了问题，Bruce能照顾好自己。

在里面，她伸出一只手指放在唇上，安静下来，让Bruce待在门厅里，这是公寓里唯一没有窗户的地方。她在公寓里四处走动，检查有没有窃听器，有没有什么人来过的迹象。什么都没有。她进入下一步，换上一件连帽衫，把头发全都塞进一顶帽子里，拿了一副墨镜，她的第二把枪，几个手镯和一张美国身份证。当她准备妥当，她把Bruce推进浴室，在她身前。浴室里连一个人站的地方都没有，更不要说两个，所以他坐在了浴缸的边缘，双腿放在她身侧。Natasha打开屏蔽仪，但没有开白噪音发生器，相反，她打开了水龙头。

“可能什么事都没有。”她说，在他问她发生了什么事之前。她的语速很快，一边化妆一边说道：“我要去看看。如果我十分钟内没有回来，下楼，去敲3B的门，那儿住着一个俄罗斯老太太，告诉她你的名字叫德米特里，说你很抱歉，你需要跟她借一百克糖。她会拿给你一个杯子或是什么，底下有把钥匙。那把钥匙能打开大厅的邮箱。坏掉的那个，7R，有一个夹层。你需要把它拆出来，你没问题的，可能最好带把螺丝刀。那里面有一个手机和另一把钥匙。手机的密码是45410，钥匙是一辆车的钥匙，停在街上那家购物中心的车库里。第三层，西南角，一辆蓝色的斯柯达，看起来好像自从柏林墙倒塌后就一直停在那里。到目前为止，听明白吗？”

Bruce的眉毛抬得太高，一路沿着前额往上升：“是倒是，但是——”

“没有时间了。确保没人跟踪你，找到那辆车，打开手机，开着车在附近转几圈。别做什么傻事，别被警察拦下。如果两个小时后还没有我的消息，用那部手机追踪我的位置，来找我。”她停住，咽了一口唾沫，“如果你不得不来找我，带上你的医药箱。”

“为什么我不能直接和你一起去？”

“不行。”她再次检查了她的第一把枪，然后是第二把。

“但是——”

“不行。”她一把抓住他的头发，把他拽过来，俯身吻下去。他有一瞬间的惊讶，但他接着站了起来，身体靠向她，他的手和唇近乎狂乱，她的背弓在水池上，陶瓷的凉意沁入她的脊柱。她伸出一条腿缠住他的腿，让他不要乱动，她双腿夹住他的腰，伸出一只手捏住他的肩膀，拇指落在他的喉咙上，推开了他。

他颤抖着，闭上双眼：“Na——”

她轻轻咬了咬他的下唇，阻止了他，用舌头舔了舔：“现在我希望什么事都没有。”

他咽了口唾沫，喉结在她手下跳动：“但不是。”

“不是。”她说，手指抚过他的下巴，他的脖子，“但是我们很快就会再见的。”她挣脱他的身体，戴上墨镜，在他还没来得及说些什么的时候，离开了。

*

关于货车，她想的没错。

有两个人在监视他们，一个是司机，一个坐在后座。

她敲了敲货车的后门，门开了，她灿烂地笑着，一拳打在开门的人脸上。

*

“这他妈是什么？”德国人，男性，可能是南方人，四十岁左右，或许更大。声音低沉，可能很高。她想他大概是这个活动小组的头目。加上他，就有三个人了。

扛着她的人把她扔到坚硬的木地板上，她觉得可能是个农舍，或者是个小木屋。开车来的路上没有经过多少山坡，所以她可以确定是在往北25公里，可能30公里的地方。车开了很长时间，她头上伤口流出的血量已经减少了，变成涓涓细流，但还没有止住。

“保姆。”押送她的人说道，“我们觉得大概是。她有张美国身份证，安吉拉·爱德华兹。”

“那个保姆，你说的，她死了吗？还是晕着？”一阵沉默，接着是谨慎的脚步声。靴子的声音。“流的血可不少。”两根手指搭上她的颈动脉，抓起她的头，又扔下。她任由自己的脸落地。“好了，谁解释解释。”

货车里的两个人同时开口说话，但是最后被她打了脸的那个人说完了整件事的经过。她打断了他的鼻子，他说的话很难听懂。“我们不能就他妈在这儿把她杀了，对吧？也没有任何人提过保镖什么的，他本该是个无聊的单身的人，一旦我们找到他，就很容易上当。我们可以把她埋在后面，如果有必要的话，但我觉得应该先问问老板，毕竟她的身份证是美国的。”

一声恼怒的叹息：“第一天，你就被一个婊子打了。他不会高兴的。”不耐烦地停顿了一下。

他让手下闭嘴，让他好好想想，他在屋子里来回踱步，他的脚步声让Natasha能够准确地测算出房间的大小。这间屋子还挺大，从一头到另一头大概有七米，没有很多家具拦在中间。她原本想的大致计划是他们会坐在一起准确地讨论他们的任务，而她就可以装晕，在一边听着，但是现在这似乎行不通了。于是她呻吟了一声，动了动。

“对了，找点什么把她绑起来。”

她努力睁开眼睛，同时让自己坐起来，但是她并不太做得到。她的左眼被血糊住了，她的头真的很痛，她的左脸也很痛。她昏昏沉沉地用手背擦了擦自己的左眼，接着就被那两个人拎着手架起来，脱到一把椅子上。她在货车里就没怎么反抗，现在的挣扎也不过意思意思，当她倒在椅子时，那两个人毫无新意地把她绑在了椅子上。

当她直起身，真正睁开眼睛的时候，她完全知道了房间的布局和出口的位置，目光扫过任何可以作为武器的东西。离她最近的武器是一个装着咖啡的马克杯——滚烫的液体可以倒进他们的眼睛里，破碎的瓷片可以刺进他们的太阳穴，断掉的把手也可以。离她最远也最没用的武器是一把狙击步枪，还放在箱子里，PSG1型号，德国产，半自动。如果要她猜的话，她觉得这把枪是她面前那个男人的，又高又瘦，体重大概有八十公斤。他看起来不像一个战士，但他显然很喜欢枪，她目之所及有三把，还有两把没在她的视线里。还有一把刀，只有一把，显然不太常用。刀擦得很干净，新磨过，显然是把退役军刀。他对自己计划被打乱感到不太高兴，但他还是保持冷静。他也没有认出她——可能是因为她的妆，也可能是因为她脸上的血。不管是什么原因，都不重要。

“你是谁？”她用英语问，声音有些颤抖，“你要对我做什么？” 她伸长脖子，试图看看站在她身后的两个人，一边一个。“拜托，我——我有钱。”她恳求道。

她左边的那个人——就是被她打断了鼻子的那个——走上前来，反手打了她一巴掌，她的头偏向右边，感到一阵剧烈的疼痛。“噢。”她喊道，有些恼怒，她低着头，头发盖在脸上。她的双手几乎已经挣脱出来了。

她吐出一口血。“我只是拿钱办事。”她说，看向那个头目，“我可以——嘿，或许我可以帮你们。现在还没过多久，不是吗，我可以回去告诉他一切都很好，什么事都没有。”

那人停下脚步，看向她。他不动声色，但看得出他有了兴趣，他的眼角微微抽了抽，嘴角紧绷。她身子向前倾，压低了声音，撇了一眼身后的两个人，看向面前的头目：“你不需要他们两个。我可以告诉你他的日程安排，帮你把他带出来，这都不是问题。”

“他妈的闭嘴。”这次是她右边的那个人，那个司机。他一把抓住她的头发向后猛拽，这实在比任何事都令人恼火，不过至少这一次没有打到她流血的那一边的头上。她畏惧地缩了缩，但接着那个头目拔出了枪，对准了他的头。他拔枪的速度不够快，但她想他好像也没必要那么快。

“让她说。”他说，看向她，抬起眉毛，用手枪示意。

“好。”她说，点点头，急切地，几乎是绝望地说，“好，拜托，这都不是问题，我可以把他带出来，带到一个视野好，没什么人的地方——”

他紧绷的嘴角松懈了下来，现在她知道怎么回事了：他们不是要杀Bruce，而是要逼出Hulk，就在有很多人的地方。她想，利用他害死一群平民百姓来证明些什么，这个方法真是永远都不会过时。

她摇摇头，叹了口气：“你知道吗，实际上，我想我要撤回之前的提议了。不过谢谢你们，先生们，你们帮了我很大的忙。”

“什么？”他看向她的目光就像是她长了两颗脑袋。

Natasha绽出一个微笑，站了起来。

*

“坐吧。”Natasha拿着那人的手枪，示意餐桌。他瞪着她，执拗地扬起下巴，不过当她冲他挑起眉毛，他还是照做了。

“我只是拿钱办事。”他阴沉地说，“就像你说的。”

Natasha盯着他坐到椅子上，扬起下巴点了点桌子上的笔记本电脑：“那就联系主事的人。”

他犹豫了几秒钟，还是打开了电脑，输入一串密码。Natasha走到他身后，另外两个手下的尸体中间，不过避开了摄像头。电脑屏幕黑着，“呼叫中”的红色楷体字样滚动在屏幕上。音响中传来细小的电话声。

Natasha听见外面有一辆车停了下来，门开了又关，碎石路上传来脚步声。那个人也听见了，回头朝门口暼了一眼，他眼里充满了绝望，告诉她他没想到会有任何人来，这说明来人有可能是Bruce。“往前看。”她命令他，但她也不希望是Bruce。因为除非他两个小时后没有她的消息，否则他不应该出现在这里，如果他来的时候她还没有结束，可能就会出问题。绿色的大问题。

电脑上还在滚动着红色的字——呼叫中——呼叫中——接着终于闪了闪，摄像头打开了，慢慢聚焦到Ross将军的脸上。“施密特。你搞定了吗？”Ross没有征兆地喊到，“我没看见有新闻。”

她听见农舍的前门打开了。

“不完全是，先生。”那个人——施密特——说道。Natasha用枪示意他赶紧说，“有一点复杂的小问题。”

沉默了三秒钟。“什么问题？”

“问题就是我。”Natasha进入摄像头的视野，俯身，贴着施密特的脸，她的血流了他满脸。她用枪抵住他的下巴，当他扭动着想要挣脱时，她用另一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀，手掌放在他满是汗的额头上。“嘘。”

她听见农舍的门关上了。

Natasha看向电脑屏幕。她看见Ross在主窗口中，故作镇定地盯着她，看见她自己在另一个小窗口中，半张脸被血染红。鲜血从她的发际线流出来，汇聚成一条小溪，浸湿了她的连帽衫，弄脏连帽衫里衬衫的领子。在她旁边，是施密特，满脸惊恐，浑身冷汗。真像一副世界名画。

“你知道我是谁吗？”

“我听说你死了。”他说。足够回答她的问题了。

“你和Nick Fury有过约定。”

“听说他也死了，而且鉴于你对神盾局做的一切，如果你认为你有权代表他们做出什么约定——”

“不好意思，将军。”她带着懊悔的微笑打断了他，“恐怕你有些误会。”入口处传来脚步声，越来越近，“这和神盾局无关。你新的约定是和我，而且是这样：如果你再追着Bruce Banner不放，我就来追杀你。”

她扣动了扳机。

*

“所以，”Bruce说，一边审视眼前的场景，一边用力摩擦着自己的手腕，“看起来似乎一切都在你的控制之中。”

Natasha站直了，转过身面对他。在她身后，施密特的尸体滑到地上。她松开他的枪，放在桌子上，开始找她自己的枪。她的两把枪都在那个司机那里，她把它们拿回来，放回自己身上。“我说等我两个小时。”

Bruce的目光从她满是血的脸上移开，看向地上的尸体，看向已经关了的电脑：“你不想告诉我这是谁做的吗？”

“你知道是谁。”

“真幽默。”他说，向前一步，走进屋子里。Natasha没有动。即使离他三米远，她也能清晰地看见他快速起伏的胸膛，她感觉自己的呼吸不自觉调整，直到和他同步。

“是Ross将军。”

“噢，原来你知道怎么说实话。”

“然后呢？”她说，“你觉得这就能让我们自由吗？别幼稚了。”

“幼稚。”他吐出两个字，“那就教教我。你知道多久了？”他又向前一步。她看不清他的眼睛，但她怎么也无法忽视他紧绷的肩膀和他脸上呼之欲出的咆哮。她的手掌开始发痒，她想伸手去拿她的枪，但她一动也没有动，只是继续和他说着话。

“知道Ross在追着你？”她试着回忆，“很多年了。我还在纽约的时候。我——”

“不！”那不是他的声音，更像是Hulk的声音，一声低沉的怒吼，Natasha后退一步，下意识握住了她的枪。她努力保持呼吸，让她的枪指向地板，但Bruce又向里走了几步，她的枪不可抑制地随着他的脚步举了起来。她仔细地看着他汹涌着绿色的眼睛，看了很久，但他压下了眼里的绿色，后退几步，像看门人一样紧紧贴在门框上。“不。”他重复道，不再是怒吼，但也依旧不是他自己的声音，“你什么都准备好了。钥匙，车。你早知道会出事，早知道Ross会采取行动。而你从来都没想过要告诉我？”

“为未来做打算不是未卜先知。”她说，枪口重新压低，指向地板，但她的声音里透出恼怒，她不明白为什么别人不能理解这些概念，“你告诉我他可能会来，我只是做了一些预防措施。”

“放一个警报器才叫预防措施，Natasha。伪造一个邮箱和偷一辆车，这已经是一个计划了。”

她张开双臂站在他面前，希望他能好好看看她，看她滴着血的样子，枪握在手里，身后躺着几具尸体。“你以为我是谁？”她问，每一个字都透着寒意，“你真的觉得我能区分计划和预防措施吗？还是区分偏执的幻想？”今天对她来说并不是特别艰难，唯一棘手的就是站在她面前的人，他绿色的眼睛，他低声的怒吼。

“但是，好吧，”她说，把枪放回枪套里，张开双手，“好吧，让我们把这叫做预防计划吧。我告诉你他不会再靠近你，他就不会。这有什么问题吗？”

他低下头，Natasha可以看见他的下巴紧绷着，手指插进墙壁里。

“也许你该出去。”她说，令她惊讶的是，他真的出去了。

*

Natasha长吁了一口气，环顾四周，试图评估一下目前的局势。她拉起衬衫的下摆，擦了擦脸。她有轻微的失血。三具尸体需要处理。Bruce Banner，很生气。还有几个突出的问题：Ross怎么找到他们的？他会不会蠢到再试一次？为什么Bruce这么生气？

她需要一些水。她可以肯定附近一定有几瓶水，但是她没有动。她觉得自己被困住了，她的呼吸很浅，肌肉紧绷，不受控制，她等着Hulk的怒吼撕裂整个村庄，等着他掀开屋顶。她想着找个地窖躲一躲，或是防空洞，但她最终只是颤抖着深吸了一口气，出去找Bruce。

他坐在石板台阶上，身后是一口废弃的水井。他紧紧抱着自己的膝盖，低着头。

“嘿。”她说，声音依旧不太稳定，不过差不多了。他微微抬起头。她又开口道：“能麻烦你给我个创口贴吗？”

她可以看见他背部的起伏，伴随着一声微不可察的叹息。“来坐吧。”他说。他坐在台阶上，换了个姿势，转身在他的急救箱里翻找，转过脸，不让她看见。她在低一级的台阶上坐下，在他双脚中间，他戴上了一副手套，手指抚过她的头皮，轻轻地按压，做一个快速评估。他发出了一点声音，更像Hulk而不是Bruce，但当他开口说话时，他的声音已经变得柔和沉稳，他问她：“你有失去意识吗？”

“没有。”

“什么打的？”

“HK USP。”

“我猜那应该是一把枪？转过来。”他说，她乖乖照做，一只手搭在他的腿上，偏过头，方便他接触伤口，伤口就在她耳朵上面几厘米的位置。他把她脸上乱蓬蓬的头发拨开：“还好没有再低一英寸，你运气真好。”他说，手指轻轻抚摸着她的太阳穴，“很可能会打碎头骨。如果我再等了一个小时呢？”

她想告诉他那不是运气，想说她完全有能力包扎自己的伤口，尤其是这种小伤口，非常感谢他的担心，但他把碘酒倒在了她的伤口上，她只能痛的叫出声。“抱歉。”他轻声说。碘酒夹着血液流下来，疼痛席卷全身，她颤抖着低下头，额头抵在他的大腿上。“流了很多血，但只是因为受伤的是你的头皮。你想我把伤口缝合起来吗？用绷带包扎一段时间也没事，可以等我们到……我们现在到底要去哪儿？我想你应该准备了一个秘密藏身处在等着我们吧？”

我们，她听见他这么说，没有任何犹豫，也并不怀疑她是不是愿意带他去她的秘密藏身处。她当然愿意，她想，也许，大概，情况允许的话。

“没有秘密藏身处。”她说，没有提她的安全屋，但当她说：“我们可以回公寓去。”她也没有任何犹豫。“我不觉得Ross还会再来。但是就在这儿处理伤口吧。”他们还要在这儿待一段时间，把这里清理干净，她想直接包扎好，“还有我的手臂。”她举起右手，给他看她手臂上的伤，是她挣脱绳索后，一个人拔出了一把刀，不小心割到的。大概是那个司机，她想，但她记得最清楚地是那一击的震感传到了整条手臂。

“伤口钉可以吗？不行的话我也有针线。”

“钉子就可以了。”她说。这样更快。也比较不痛。他也不需要剃掉她的一块头发。“弗兰肯斯坦的造型在米兰很流行。”

他又在他的包里翻了翻，用手扶住她的头，当他试图把第一个钉子钉进她的皮肤时，她的头发不时粘住他的乳胶手套，不过很快，第一个钉子钉好了。他又钉了两个，才开始说话：“你说你之前在纽约。”

“Fury派我去格雷本，想赶在Ross之前把你救出来，但是我没来得及。我想我欠了他一次。”

“所以这次你杀了他的人？”

Natasha等着下一个钉子。“如果你要这么说的话，也行，但我不会为他们哀悼的。他们接下这个任务的就很清楚有多大的风险。他们可是打算往你胸膛里送几颗子弹，把Hulk逼出来，让他在平民区好好玩一玩。”

他的手指缠在她的发间：“为什么？”

“如果他可以证明你是个祸害，他就可以名正言顺地得到官方许可来控制你。”她伸出一根手指抚过他膝盖下的凹陷，“大多数人现在都不觉得你比Stark危险。”

“大多数人都不够聪明。”他说。对此她没法反驳。又一个伤口钉。

“所以你生气是因为我杀了他们，还是因为你没能杀了他们？”

“都不是。我……我不是一个控制狂，Natasha。最后一个。”

她投以怀疑的眼神，但他只是专注于钉好最后一个钉子，接着在她的伤口上抹上抗菌剂。“你的头发脏死了。”他说，手还缠在她的头发里，他染血的手套上还粘了几团碎发，“你得先洗一洗，我才能继续包扎。转过来，看看你的手臂。”

他用腿推了推她，她转过身，脸朝着前方，胳膊搭在他的大腿上，手垂落在他的膝盖上。他慢慢扯开她的袖子，从喉咙里轻轻发出一点Hulk的声音。Natasha一动不动地等着，但他什么也没说。她能感觉到他在她身后调整呼吸。“你还要继续告诉我你怎么不是一个控制狂吗？实际上你真的，真的是一个控制狂。”

“和你不一样。”他说，“你必须控制身边的一切，而我只需要控制好我自己。”她都不需要看他，就知道他现在一定歪着唇，她不同意他的说法，但她不知道他接下来要说什么。不过很快他小声提醒了她一声，往她的伤口倒上碘酒，这样她就不必再费劲想怎么回应他了。她痛得直喘气，那是一种显著的，纯净的疼痛，她很想打他，但她只是向后靠在他的身上，用力捏他的膝盖，让他开始感到局促。如果其他条件不变的话，Natasha宁愿自己受的是枪伤。

“我知道你总有自己的秘密。”当她的呼吸重新恢复正常，当她向前靠去，松开他的膝盖之后，他说，“这没关系。相信我，还是不相信我，这——”

“等等，你觉得我不相信你？”她并不经常感到惊讶，但她现在不知该如何回应他的话，所以她误入歧途开始挖苦，“你为什么会这么觉得，我想想。是因为我让你在我胳膊上扎了那么多针吗？”Bruce叹了口气，把第一根钉子钉进她的手臂。“我们应该用针线缝合吗？或许那样会有帮助？我还让你对我的大脑进行试验。”她说，依旧难以置信，“而且我还和你睡在一起你，我说的不是关于性。”

“是啊，和我，还有多少把枪？两把，三把？”

“你都能把子弹吐出来，你还以为这是为了你？”她努力转过身去看他，“Bruce——”

“别动。”他又连续钉了两根钉子，她停下了动作，只能越过肩膀看向他。而他对于手上的事情过于专注，没有注意到她，他又往她的手臂上钉了两根钉子，接着继续说道：“我知道你相信我——在某些方面。而在另一些方面，你永远都不会相信我。这也没关系，这就是你，这都不是问题。我也不相信我自己。”

那么问题到底是什么，Natasha非常希望他能告诉她，但如果她一直打断他的话，她就永远不会听到答案。于是她没说话，看着他缝合她手臂上的伤口，血不断从伤口中慢慢渗出，他一下一下按着订皮机，一排均匀的钢条出现在她的手臂上。比起针线，她确实更喜欢伤口钉，但是针线看起来总是更有人的感觉。虽然它总是杂乱，丑陋，又很耗时，但是手工的，可以被身体吸收。伤口钉，正好相反——如果她盯着自己身上的钉子看很久，她会觉得自己好像一个Stark造的机器人，像一件被钉子组装起来的武器，实际上她已经很多次毁掉她的世界，就为了摆脱这种感觉。而且她很确定，再过几周，她又会再毁掉一次。

她正想着如果她现在让Bruce把钉子拆了，换成针线，他会是什么反应，他却开口了：“Ross是我的问题。这是我的生活。而你根本没给我机会，让我选择该怎么做。或许我也会选择这样，三具尸体和一排伤口钉，我不知道。”他停了下来，重重叹了口气。他捏了捏她的手臂，轻轻拍着。他的声音很平静：“过去几年，在我的生活中，我都没什么选择，Natasha。我只是觉得……你，相比于其他人，你能明白那是什么感觉。”

Natasha的恼怒瞬间消失了。她不知道原来他是这么想的。

“最后一个。”他说，而她还没来得及说什么。他把最后一根钉子钉进她的皮肤里，抹上抗菌剂，用绷带把她的整条胳膊包扎起来。“听着，我知道这个项目对你来说有多重要。我知道你想留在这里结束这件事，而他们挡了你的路。我都知道。但那是我的生活，你必须让我自己来做选择，否则，这件事永远不会有结果。”

“这件事？”她转过身看向他。

“这件事。”他说，对着她吻了下去。

***

“Natasha。”

星期五，半夜，或者说在他们颠倒的作息中的半夜。实际上是星期六，大概下午两点，厚重的窗帘透不进一点光，所以她也不太清楚具体是几点。她考虑看一下表，但是懒得动，她更愿意让自己赤裸的身体紧紧和Bruce贴在一起，把自己的腿缠进他的双腿间，直到——

“Natasha。”

“嗯呣，”她回应到，但是她听出了他的语气。她把下巴搁在他的胸前，抬起头：“你终于打算告诉我你在想什么了吗？”

他在她身下换了个姿势，手抚过她身侧，抚过她臀部美妙的曲线，最后停在那里。“如果你没那么容易让人分心的话。”

“我知道。”她说，“对此我感到很抱歉。”

“不，你一点都不抱歉。”

“对。”她咬了咬他胡子拉碴的下巴，“我一点都不抱歉。”

他又换了个姿势，依旧没有开口，她用手撑起脑袋：“告诉我吧，”她说，“你都想了一个星期了。是时候了。”

“你怎么——算了，我不需要又一次听你说我的表情管理有多糟糕。”

她笑了，但他看不见。“我只是想帮忙。别告诉我你还在为之前的事生气。”

“你真的惹我生气的时候，Natasha，你会看出来的。”他一贯自嘲的口吻这一次被疲倦取代。实验室里的部分研究成果总是让他脸上露出痛苦的表情，而且他一直都没有睡觉。她本想再给他一个星期的时间，然后强行解决他的问题，但是现在看来他已经准备好了，所以她打算速战速决。

“噢，又一个的Hulk笑话。”她说，“你知道我对这些笑话是什么感觉吗？”她从他身上爬起来，坐起身，面对着他，但是没有开灯。其实她更喜欢在谈话的时候看着别人，因为这让她有更多的操作空间，但Bruce却更喜欢在黑暗中谈话，有几个晚上，他甚至变得非常健谈。

“告诉我你更喜欢Hulk笑话还是蜘蛛梗。”

她抱怨了一声：“啊，好吧，现在我们都在拖延时间。”

他叹了口气，坐起身，把被子拉起来盖住腿：“抗体做好了。”又忧虑了几秒钟之后，他说。这听起来本该是个好消息，但他的语气可不是这样，于是Natasha等着他继续。“所以，只要你愿意，我们就可以试试。它应该能够阻止你的身体对增强的ACh产生反应。”

“但是？”

“但是我并不想让你停止对所有增强的ACh产生反应。”他说，他的语气有些任性，几乎接近恼怒，“我希望你只停止对修改记忆的那一部分ACh做出反应，保留剩下的部分，这样你依旧可以——我只是。我一直没能做到。”

她以为听到这些，她会有什么感觉，就像胃里突然难受，恶心，或是短暂地窒息。但是她什么都没感觉到。“没关系。”她说，语气平静。没关系。她早知道会有这么一天。好几个星期前，他就提醒过她了：你要准备好做出一个选择。就算是这样，当Bruce伸出手想要触碰她时，她还是退缩了。他收回手，放在自己的膝盖上。

“对不起。”他低着头说，他声音里涌出内疚和自责，她终于有了一些感觉，和他一样的感觉。就是这种感觉，好像她的内脏全都拧在一起，有一把刀插进她的后背。

她几乎没有控制住自己，立刻从床上逃离，而是以她自认为正常的方式，站起身，打开房间里的灯，穿上衣服。“我想出去跑跑步。”她说。

Bruce点点头，盘腿坐着，被子盖在膝盖上，盯着他自己的双手。他不肯看她。她在门口停下来，背对着房间，想要对他说些什么。但她只感到无力和空虚。

两个小时后，她回来了，而他已经走了。

*

一个周末过去了，她还没有Bruce的消息。她可以找到他，她知道，她也确实认真地考虑过去找他，和他谈一谈，劝他回来，完成他们的工作。她渴望过正常人的生活，渴望拥有正常的记忆和未被增强的体能。这也许和她预想的不一样，但也是她可以接受的结果。天神，怪物，她没有接受过这方面的训练，她也受够了别人的指指点点，她没有想过她会找到一条出路，但或许她找到了。Bruce谈到了她的DNA，而她唯一想做的就是想染指她的DNA，理清每一个片段，把她所知道的，属于她自己的那一部分拼凑起来，形成一个她可以接受的自己。

星期一到了，星期一过去了，Natasha开始好奇。彼得和狄拉克都在放假，Bruce和Natasha也在，但是她不确定Bruce是否就是因为知道这一点，所以迟迟不回来，还是说他在通过这种方式告诉她，他不会再继续了。他走的时候什么都没带，但话又说回来，如果走的是Natasha，她也什么都不会带的。

星期二晚上他终于回来了，大概在他们平时动身去实验室的前半小时。他看起来既憔悴又虚弱，皮肤有几处凹陷下去，怪异地覆盖在他的骨头上，他原来的衣服不见了，穿着一身过大的衣服，像是别人的。

“我不想谈发生了什么。”他嘶哑地说，Natasha越过手里的咖啡杯，不置一词。他脱下衣服，去洗澡，没有看她一眼，也没有说其他的任何话，但是当他从浴室出来后，他径直走向她，手指插入她的发间，深深吻上她的唇，满是悔恨，这个吻持续了很久，直到她口中的咖啡香气完全消散。

*

“你确定吗？”

Natasha拒绝回答。这个问题她已经至少回答了问题五次，而他每问一次，她都更加确定。

Bruce点头，他的下巴紧绷着。Natasha侧身躺下，弯起腿，露出她的脊柱。一张碘伏湿巾。一根针管，又一根针管。一根导管插进她的右手背。

“从十数到一。”他说，但她只坚持到了五。

她醒来的时候，第一个看见的是Bruce，他坐在检查台旁的椅子上，双手紧紧抱在一起，满是血丝的眼睛紧紧盯着监视器。她动了动她的脚，好让他知道她已经醒了，当他看向她的时候，他的眼睛深不可测，充满厌恶和恐惧。他眨了眨眼，那些情绪就全都不见了，他脸上的表情换成了担心和探究，但是她知道她看见了什么。他讨厌这一切。

“你可以拒绝的。”最终，她说。

一丝苦涩萦绕在他的嘴角：“你会说服我的。”

“我确实会。”她慢慢地说，坐起来，“我觉得因为这恨我是不是不太公平。你明明一直乐在其中，直到——”她停了下来。

“是啊。”他的声音柔和却刺耳，好像他受不了她说的话，“直到。”

沉默在他们之间弥散开，越积越厚，她终于受够了：“直到什么？你说啊。”

他发出了一点痛苦的声音，听起来好像她用钩子把他的内脏勾了出来。“好了。”他说，几乎是脱口而出，“好了，让我们先把科学问题放在一边，我是想说，如果奇迹发生了，我没有害死你，如果这真的成功了？你打算做什么，去教普拉提？”

“我不知道，”她说，不知道为什么他觉得普通人就不能做情报工作。更别说这一切都是荒谬的假设。于是她开始想普拉提：“这份工作我一定会做的很好。”

他举起双手：“这份工作你一定做不好！你每一秒都会讨厌它。你会变得无聊和痛苦，而我会——”他猛地闭上嘴，移开目光，但不够快。

“噢哦，”她歪了歪头，说，“而你会很想我。”

“我——”他用指甲挠着自己的眉毛，“我会的。”

她想了想：“你可以和我一起。当个普拉提助教。我们可以在内布拉斯加州的商业区租一间工作室。”

“最好在那些有室内攀岩的地方。”他说，“我们可以给工作室取个名字叫——”

“算了吧。”

他向她露出一个微笑，那个微笑太过沉重，什么都没有，只有忧郁。“我不能和你一起。”他轻声说道。他伸出手，手指抚过她手臂上显眼的粉色疤痕，让他想起上一次有人来找他的时候，她用她自己挡住了他们。“已经够糟了。”

Natasha双手叠在一起，放在膝盖上，因为和他争论根本没有意义。他一直觉得某一天，他会害死她，可能他是对的，就是这样。现在他愿意冒这个险，只是因为她有能力同时保护好他们两个。“你真是个可悲的混蛋，你知道吗？”

“是，我听过这个传言。”他的微笑稍微柔和了一些，换了个话题，“你觉得怎么样？你的体征看起来都很好。”

Natasha从头到尾检查了一遍。她已经坐起来了，所以情况不会太糟。她的四肢都有知觉。她所有部位都能正常活动。她不痒，不疼，也没有受伤。她也不想吐。她也没有流血。“很好。”她向他汇报，“和原来一样。”Bruce又盯着监视器看了好长一会儿，接着才解开她身上所有的仪器，带她回家。

*

她的记忆并没有一次性全都回来。不是说Bruce按下一个按钮，她就会立刻记起所有的事，像看电影一样令人满意，线性连贯地回顾她早年的生活。这更像是黑暗中的一根火柴，不断地在空中闪过，很快消失，剩下残存的影像。

Bruce拿着一个写字板，他靠在客厅另一边的墙上，好像他必须把写字板举起来一样。他会问她一些问题，模糊的，简单的，开放式的，比起问题，更像是基于文字的头脑风暴。“泥土。”他说，或者“学校。”

Natasha坐在沙发上，手指按住太阳穴，闭上眼睛。她还没有意识到自己早就习惯了头脑中的空虚，习惯了不断在潜意识中挖掘，抛出问题，却得不到任何回应，直到她终于放弃尝试。

不过现在，她能得到回应了：火。有人在梳她的头发。一个男人，她想，双手粗糙，带着烟草气息。毛巾挂在晾衣绳上，随风翻腾。笑声，深沉饱满的笑声。一只橘猫。一个雪人。一群人，一群男人，在土里挖些什么。铺着木地板的长走廊，很暗，不知怎么，令人害怕。有人看着，还是听着。很多双眼睛。

她完全不知道这些意味着什么，也不知道它们之间有什么联系。它似乎和她脑子里的任何东西都没有关系。但她爱这些记忆。

“这真是……”她露出高兴的微笑，“这会持续多久？”

Bruce的嘴唇紧闭，抽了抽。他并不高兴。“一个小时？”他举起双手，无助又焦虑，“一个星期？一个月？我不知道你的身体多久会清除这些抗体，也不知道临界点在哪，当你身体里的抗体减少到百分之五十，或是百分之三十的时候会怎么样。我不知道——”

“好了，深呼吸。”她说，起身走过房间，抽出他手中的写字板，贴上他的身体，她伸出手指放在他的唇上，“我没事。”她轻声说道，她的唇贴着他的下巴，“这就是我想要的。”

空气在他的胸腔中停留了几秒，然后他闭上了眼睛，额头垂下，贴着她的额头，他的手落到她的臀部。“我知道。”他用尽力气，才说出口，跟上她呼吸的频率，最终，他问道，“另一件事呢？”

她退后一步：“另一件事？”

他抬眼看向角落里那个训练用的假人。

“对了。”她顺着他的视线看过去，说道，“另一件事，对。”她感觉很好，甚至是非常好。“好了。”她抽出她的刀，扔了出去。

她射偏了。

有足足一分钟的时间，他们两个谁都没有说话。他们只是站在原地，盯着那把插进墙里的刀，它在那个假人的左侧，离她的目标足有五厘米远。

“你上一次射偏是什么时候？”Bruce问道，声音微弱。他听起来好像下一秒就要晕过去。

Natasha摇了摇头。她不太确定自己以前究竟有没有射偏过。又过了一分钟，她才好像从恍惚中醒过神来：“看在上帝的份上。”她喃喃道。对于正常人来说，每天都会射偏。她又抽出一把刀，刺进假人的眼睛。

“我想睡一会。”她说，她突然感到很疲倦，对那两把刀感到厌恶。她想趁她的记忆还在的时候再好想想，看能不能弄明白那个拿着梳子的男人是谁，可能可以拼凑出一些东西，弄明白她是在哪里长大的，她究竟多大了，或是任何东西。

她睡着了，梦见火和泥土，期待着早晨的到来。

*

没过多久，她就醒了，浑身冰凉，冒着冷汗，全身痉挛。一开始她以为自己产生了幻觉——她看见许多雕像活了过来，在街上打斗，虽然她不是Steve Rogers，但她也从来没有感冒过。她不知道。她张开干裂的嘴唇，努力喊出Bruce的名字，她听见他说“我的天呐”，她才知道这不是幻觉。

“我的骨头疼。”她告诉他，声音嘶哑，“我感觉他们烧起来了。”她闭上了眼睛。

*

当她再次睁开眼的时候，她像一具尸体一样躺在实验室里的检查台上。她快速地检查了一遍：她还穿着她的袜子和睡裤，上衣却不见了，内衣也一样，取而代之的是一张薄薄的毯子。她的手指和脚趾一根不少，右手无名指连着心电仪。有很多电极片贴在她的屁股上，肩膀上。她的手臂被固定在台子上，每只手都插着管子，脊柱上有新添的淤青。她浑身都无比酸痛，感觉和前几天，她和Steve打了十个回合之后一样。她抬眼寻找Bruce，看见他就在她的身边，看上去支离破碎，眼底是厚重的阴影。

她隐约记得他们是怎么到这儿的——Bruce找了所有能找到的毯子盖在她的身上，把她包裹起来，她坚持自己走到电梯里，对自己纯属残忍。她确实做到了，但她一进电梯，就摔倒了，于是后来，她让Bruce扶她上了车。她让他抱她了吗？她想象不出，她也不知道他是从哪儿弄来的车，也可能是她弄来的车。她只记得浑身的汗水，在她滚烫的皮肤上蒸发，留下一点凉意，让她得以喘息。

她张开嘴，想要问他发生了什么，或者是对她记忆里的新漏洞开一个不好笑的玩笑，打破这紧张的氛围，但是她的喉咙太干了，什么声音都发不出来。Bruce盯着她，眼神黯淡，没有焦点，但接着他突然开始动作，扶她坐起来，小心她身上的各种管子和电线。他一开始递给她一个杯子，但Natasha张开了嘴，于是他往她的舌头上放了一块冰。

“告诉我吧。”她刚能出声，哑着嗓子说道。

他抱起双手，像是对自己的安慰，构筑起一个屏障：“你出现了戒断症状。”他说，他的声音空洞，微弱，“但它看起来很像免疫反应，当时我以为你快要死了。”他胡乱用手拨着头发，“我是说，你当时确实是，快要死了。我差点带你去医院，虽然我们从来没讨论过这种事情，是啊，我们怎么可能讨论过这种事情？但是我觉得——”他停了下来，从鼻子里呼出一口气，“我知道你会希望我确定一下。如果我是错的，如果我带你去了医院而他们也错了，那就什么都没关系了，我只是太——”

她开始咳嗽起来，打断了他的话，他的手抱得更紧了。“再来点冰。”她说，其实是想说再来很多冰，她个听着他空洞的声音，感觉自己和他的声音一样空洞。他往她的舌头上又放了一块冰，手一直在颤抖，然后他蹒跚着走开，拿了一张毯子。他走回来，把毯子披在她的肩上，裹紧，手却没有移开，他死死抱着她，好像抓住最后的救赎，头深深埋在她的发间。他站在那里，不住颤抖，Natasha的头靠在他的肚子上，闻着他身上洗衣皂的味道，和下方传来的铜片烧焦的味道。她想告诉他，她没事，让他冷静下来，但连她自己都不确定她是不是真说得出口。

他吻了吻她的头顶，松开了她，他浅棕色的眼睛里依旧含着阴郁，Natasha想让他恢复正常，或是类似正常。恢复轻快的，公事公办，不说废话的状态。“戒断症状？”她拿起装着冰块的杯子，往嘴里塞了几块，“戒断什么？”

“改造过的乙酰胆碱。我想它对你的身体已经造成了太大的影响，你已经不能没有它了。”他的声音平坦而紧张，像一根即将断裂的琴弦，“没办法确定。对不起。”

“没关系。”她说，咬碎嘴里的冰。她相信他。如果他有办法确定——如果他漏掉了什么——那变成绿色的就不会只是他的眼睛了。她把手指上连着的心电仪扯了下来：“下一步做什么？”

他跌坐在凳子上：“没有了。”他说，他的声音和他看起来一样疲惫，“就这样。我们结束了。我要回纽约去。Tony还有事找我。你可以把这里炸掉或者——随便怎么样，杀了他们，偷走他们的研究成果，我不知道，但是这件事到此为止了。”

“为什么？这还是我们试的第一个方法。”一定还有别的选择。他可以先给她注射抗体，然后在她产生戒断症状之前清除它们，这样就可以给她一点时间翻弄她的记忆。或者——她可以戒掉ACh，或许有什么办法减少一些量，不会对她的身体造成如此大的冲击。“你能找到办法的。”

“不。”他说。

Natasha等着他继续说下去，但是没有了。不。

“但是——”

“不。”他重复，这个字就像一堵墙一样横杠在他们中间，没有人能够越过。

Natasha感到她的心在抽搐，但她没有显露出来。她张开嘴想要问他——问些什么，她不太确定——就在他起身向她走来，双手捧起她的脸的时候。他眼里的绿色微微褪去，像他身上其他所有颜色一样，但它依旧在那里，她永远无法摆脱。

“这会害死你的。”他说，每一个字都清晰而谨慎，没有任何转圜的余地。

Natasha试着回想那个拿着梳子的男人。她依稀觉得他留着胡子，那把梳子好像是蓝色的，但是当她努力回忆时，她什么都想不起来。

她扯下Bruce贴在她脸上的手，把他扔了出去，扔到房间的另一头。

*

“嗷呜。”他说，语气平静。

过了一会儿。具体过了多久，Natasha不太清楚。她脑子好像还不是很清醒。例如，她好像觉得自己刚刚把Bruce扔了出去，扔到房间的另一头。他还倒在地板上，他还是Bruce，即便他撞碎了一块白板，他正从废墟里爬出来，翻过身躺在地板上。他的手捂在肚子上，非常缓慢地呼吸着，呼吸声很响，从她坐着的地方也完全可以听见。

“靠。”她咕哝了一声，经历刚才的动作，依旧有些管子和电线残存在她身上，她把它们全都拔了下来，拆开手臂上的血压带。当她终于解脱出来，她立刻走到Bruce身边，裹着毯子，挨着他坐下来。

“你下一次最好不要再这么做了。”Bruce说，他的声音很温和，眼里是浑浊的绿色，“我不知道你的运气什么时候会耗尽。”

“我根本就不该这么做。”她说，伸手拂开他额头上的一缕卷发。她感觉自己也被扔了出去，她的胃里像打了结那样难受。“对不起。”

“不过，”他说，在地板上蠕动，直到他的头枕在她的腿上，“至少我们知道了你还能做得到这种事。”

“真棒。”她喃喃地说，把一块白板的碎片从他的头发上拿下来，手指顺着他下巴的线条一路抚过，“你还好吗？”

“在哪方面？”他问，“你还好吗？”

她听出了他的语气，挑起一边的眉毛。Bruce把这当做一个回答，点了点头。她想那确实是一个回答，她心不在焉地拨弄着他的头发，不知道她现在该怎么办。

“嘿，”他说，坐起来，转身面对她，“嘿，”他重复，像是在努力鼓起勇气，“我很抱歉事情没能按你的意愿发展。我真的很抱歉。我知道那有多……”他的声音渐渐低了下来，移开目光，又突然转回来，“但你为什么这么在意呢？”

“在意找到真相？”

“是啊。”他摊开双手，等着，好像他的意思已经很明确了，“上一次我在你面前轻率地说出‘真相’两个字的时候，你脱口而出说我‘幼稚’，好像——”

“我没有脱口而出——”

“Natasha。”不管她想要说什么，看见他平静的表情时，她都咽了下去，即便他的声音依旧很温柔。“我敢肯定从你嘴里说出的下一个词一定是‘资本主义的糟粕’。”

“好吧，”她说，喉咙里溢出一声轻笑，“你确实和Stark住在一起。”

“我和你住在一起。”他淡淡地说，她心里的某处开始难受，“用一个假身份，在别人的公寓里，假装是一个保安，在九头蛇的实验室里做疯狂的科学实验。所以我觉得，你知道的，‘真相’对你来说并没有多大的意义。”他低下头，小心翼翼地向她侧过身，笑了笑，“我不想听起来像个混蛋，我只是想说，我们自己创造自己的真相。我们所有人，尤其是你。”

“当然，但我总需要有一个起点。你不可能无中生有。”

“别人不行，而你可以。”他说，“只要你想。”

“而你可以找到找回我记忆的办法，只要你想。”

他用手背捂住眼睛：“拜托。”他的语气令她震惊，“拜托你别再求我做这件事了。”

“只是帮忙？”

他放下手，抬起头向上看，而Natasha，她从没有像现在这样，觉得自己看起来才像个可怕的怪物，她移开了目光。“我做不到准备好害死你。”

她举起双手：“嘿，我们就是说说。”她说，但她不确定自己还能说出多少话。她的声音和平常没什么区别，但她的大脑一片空白，身体支离破碎，或者正好相反。“我只是想知道他是谁。我只想知道这个。”

“拿着梳子的那个男人？”Bruce问道，Natasha点了点头。他伸出手轻轻抚摸她的头发，把它们捋到耳后。“你想要他是谁？”

他的话直直撞进她的胸口，她猛地挣开他，仰头看向天花板，重重呼出一口气。她都快忘了，有些时候，他确实很懂她。

“抱歉。”他说，听起来却并不真的抱歉，“但是这些都不重要。我只是想指出你逻辑的缺漏。”

“别让我阻止你。”她说，闭上了眼睛。

她能做到的。她可以让Bruce说服她，说服她放弃她现在的生活，放弃她追寻的生活。他也并不是没有这方面的经验，他也有很多想要记住的东西，想要忘记的东西。

“好吧，”他说，“人生总是不如意的。Shit happens。”

她低下头，盯着他：“Shit happens。”她重复到，“哇哦。我能把这句话印在T恤上吗？”

“你能满足于一个保险杠贴纸吗？”

“Shit happens，所以什么都不重要。”Natasha揉了揉自己的额头，“说得好，Banner。谢谢。”

“随时。”他笑了，“别忘了你在跟谁聊Shit happens。”

她回应他的微笑却很空洞：“但那确实很重要。”

“别这么说。”他说着，靠向她，突然变得有些凶狠，疯狂。“别这么说。如果这一件事就可以定义你，那么也有一件事可以定义我，而那”——他想要移开目光，她看得出，但他只是咬紧牙关，坚持看着她——“那就是那场事故，如果是这样，我只能是个怪物。确实我有些时候也会这么想，但是你从来都没有。而且我不能——我不想——”他终于停了下来，转过头，胸腔随着呼吸剧烈地起伏。

Natasha眨眨眼，吸了一口气，又吸了一口气：“你今晚可真是一点都不手软。”

Bruce把手肘搭在膝盖上，揉了揉眼睛：“我整个晚上都在想着你快要死了，然后我想你醒来后一定会说服我让我害死你，”他说，“而你很擅长说服别人。我总要想办法反驳。”

“你想出了‘shit happens’。”她指出来，想看见他的微笑。

“我从来没说过我对此很擅长。”他说，“而且我还想出了别的东西。”

“没错，在我多愁善感时趁虚而入。你觉得这招多久才能用上一次？”

“我想大多数这么做过的人可能都已经死了，但你只是把我扔到了房间的另一头。”他说，“我想今天晚上我们都有资格做一个极其愚蠢的决定。”他停顿了一下，“管用了吗？我的办法，我是说。”

“我从来没觉得你就是一个怪物。”她告诉他，忽略了他的问题。

“我知道。”他咽下一口唾沫，“这就是我想说的。”

Natasha深吸了一口气，站起来：“好了。”她说，伸出了手。

“好了，什么？”他问，握住她的手，让她拉着他站起来。

“好了，是的，很管用。Shit happens。我需要一点时间，我想，我也不保证我能完全放下。”她双手扶住他的胸膛，向前倾，一一吻过他的脸颊，他的眼睛，和他微笑的嘴角，“但是我现在可以暂时放下。所以，好了。回纽约去，你说？”

他点头：“你要来吗？”

她环顾四周：“帮我安炸药吗？”

*

早晨，他们踏上火车时，爆炸产生的烟雾仍然弥漫在慢慢亮起来的天空中。

***

她的第六场葬礼在阿迪朗达克山上，离普莱西德湖不远的地方。那里有一片森林，一块空地，一条河流经过，河流已经结冰了。她觉得这地方似曾相识，但她想不起来。

她踢开枯枝落叶，扫开积雪，清出一块空地，放下她带来的旧苏联弹药罐，那是一个两边各画了一颗星星的绿色正方形盒子，顶上喷着俄罗斯字样。那个盒子表面布满凹痕，边角已经生锈，把手也磨损了。那是她从二手网站买的。她的克格勃档案已经放在了盒子里，她拿出酒瓶，把酒倒在里面，点燃，往后退了几英尺，把酒瓶放到嘴边，大口喝着酒。那酒叫做萨摩贡，一种俄罗斯的酒，是她自己酿的，就像她那不知是真是假的祖母教给她的那样，如果是的话，那她做的很好。酒精划过她的喉咙，火辣辣地疼。

她把酒瓶递给Bruce，他谨慎地闻了闻，尝了一口，就算他已经这么小心，也无法避免他突然咳嗽起来，紧紧捂住自己的喉咙，Natasha拼命憋住笑。第二口就好多了，他总算成功吞下去一些，然后他们肩并肩站在一起，默默喝着酒，等火焰烧尽。

等火焰终于熄灭，太阳已经开始西沉，晚风轻拂，Natasha转头，把嘴唇贴在Bruce的肩膀上，他硬邦邦的羊毛大衣贴在她的皮肤上，冷冷的，痒痒的。她捏了捏他的手，慢慢走向弹药罐，沉浸在愉悦微醺中，这是她这么多年来最接近喝醉的一次。她和Bruce一起往罐子里扔了几抔土，接着她盖上了盖子，拎起把手，穿过光秃秃的树木走到河边，她的气息在身后飘荡。

“你不想说些什么吗？”Bruce问。

Natasha回头狠狠瞪了他一眼，又喝了一口酒。现在这种煽情的气氛已经让她难以忍受了，她绝对不会为自己念颂词的。

“你知道吗，”他说，“作为一个俄国人，你真不太擅长做出令人悲伤的夸张的动作。”

她摊开手：“我买了弹药罐。”她摇了摇手上的罐子，“我酿了酒。”她摇了摇另一只手上的酒瓶，“我们正在隆冬的树林里举行葬礼。你还想要我怎么样？”

他笑了笑，拿出一张皱巴巴的纸。Natasha闭上眼睛，把瓶子里的酒一饮而尽。这绝对不是什么好事。她打开了第二瓶酒。

Bruce清了清喉咙，开始朗诵：“我活着就是为了埋葬我的欲望——”

“不，”她打断他，“不要普希金。”她喝了一口酒，又喝了一口。

但他提高了声音，从头开始：“我活着就是为了埋葬我的欲望，看着我的梦被铁锈腐蚀，现在只剩下徒劳的火焰……”他的声音渐渐沉寂下来。

将我空虚的心化为灰烬，她在心中默念，把她的骨灰撒向空中，随风而逝。

“去你的，Banner。我们回家吧。”

**-FIN.-**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes from atrata（translated）：**  
>  **原作Notes（中文翻译）：**  
>  2010年夏天我在布拉格待了一段时间，我在那里的时候，满脑子想的都是Natasha，从而产生了一些模糊的想法，而这些想法在《复仇者联盟》上映的时候变得不那么模糊了。但是那时发生了一些事情，所以我好几年没有继续写文，接着美队二上映了，我又重新把这篇文捡起来。但是又没有继续了，等到复联二预告出来，我又捡起来。又放下，但是意识到复联二马上要上映了，所以如果我不再复联二前把它写出来，可能就要永远放弃它了。我真的很喜欢这篇文，不想放弃它，所以我又捡了起来，写出了这些，就在最后关头。嗨，好久不见了，哈。<3
> 
> 非常感谢hive，在这几个月里忍受了无数我关于这个故事的邮件，还耐心地回复我，发给了我很多Mark Ruffalo的嘴的动图；感谢我的科学顾问和医学顾问（分别是e和j），如果没有他们，故事里的很多内容可能就会是“然后Bruce做了一些科学实验”；感谢我优秀的读者帮我试读这篇文并且检查情节，提出意见（他们是murklins，luna，amonitrate和destro）感谢他们没让我的cp脑毁了这个故事；还要感谢生活中很多愿意听我谈论这个故事的人，谢谢你们没有当面翻白眼而是友好地选择了在背后翻白眼。和往常一样，这个故事中最好的点子都归功于别人，而所有的错误都归咎于我。
> 
> 标题来自于“golem”的其中一个可能的翻译。我有一张很长的单子，总共有616个脑洞，记着它们已经用过了还是没有用过，但是后来我就不在乎了。如果你想知道的话，可以问我。开头的引语来自亚历山大·普希金（契诃夫记载的），最后的诗也是。来自于莫里斯·巴林（Maurice Baring）的英语翻译，可以在阿夫拉姆·亚莫林斯基（Avrahm Yarmolinski）编辑的《普希金的诗歌、戏剧和散文》中找到。
> 
> 我的[tumblr](http://atratum.tumblr.com/post/117024327994/fic-my-unshaped-form-mcu-bruce-natasha)。


End file.
